


100 Stories of Arda

by programeggsoup



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: The collection of stories of Arda.





	1. 森林之女

距离灾厄之冬已过去十多年，战争的阴影逐渐消散。中洲土地上仅剩的自由之民，在众水之王的庇佑下，将海港小镇一点点雕琢成形。多瑞亚斯与刚多林的幸存者，在这片沙洲上重新建立起了他们的家园。两个隐匿王国在很长一段时间里，都不曾与外界有过多交流，除形成了自己独特的习俗和文化外，还难以吸收新鲜的事物。经年，这两个文明依然很难真正地融合到一起。干净又笔直的主道从镇子的最北端一直通向南边的河港，将两个聚居区清清楚楚地分隔开来。大家表面上不说，但都心知肚明，这显然不只是因为他们自己的原因。  
如今，妮尔拉丝站在灰白色的沙滩上，望着灰蒙蒙的北方，再看向蔚蓝色的西南方。风穿透了她麻布做成的衣裤，即使是夏日的第一天，南方的清晨还是有那么一点儿冷。她每天这个点，都会去海边捡一些贝壳回来，碎掉的贝壳很多，完整的很少。西瑞安的埃蒂尔托儿所归她管，她总得想出些什么花样来逗孩子们玩。妮尔拉丝似乎总和小孩有不解之缘。  
奇尔丹说，自从提理安和阿瑞恩开始工作，中洲的海港便有了稳定的潮汐时间，而不是像从前那样，得看欧西心情。早上的11点30分，是阿纳距离西岸最近的时刻，那会儿是一天之内海平面最高的时刻，叫做日潮。晚上的11点30分，是提理安距离西岸最近的时刻，即夜潮。法拉斯精灵过去也把夜潮称为“梦的赠礼”，因为第二天一早醒来，就可以在海滩上捡到各种各样好看的贝壳和新鲜的海鲜。  
很早以前，妮尔拉丝就在森林里听路过的宴客说起这事。她坐在树枝上，想象着大海一望无际的模样，也许就像是爬到最高的树梢，一整片绿色的林海尽收眼底。把绿的换成蓝的，似乎也没什么新奇。是王族在祭祀时触怒了什么暴脾气神灵么？因为她认识的王后大人，也是一位神仙——贝烈格经常指正她，美丽安大人是迈雅——她是那么和蔼又亲切。她从未想过有一天会离开森林，也从未想过多瑞亚斯有一天会失去神明的庇佑。  
直到一群长相奇怪的人在她常住的林子里吵吵嚷嚷了一阵，起初她还没怎么在意，因为经常有喝醉的客人会在旅途中吵架、决斗、唱歌、跳舞等。可突然有天，森林开始枯萎，守护多瑞亚斯的光芒不见了！慌乱中，她想要收拾行李去找贝烈格，转而又想起故人十多年前就不幸遇难了。犹豫再三，最后她啥也没做，在树洞里沉沉地睡着了。几个月后，森林开始复苏。她打听到是辛葛的孙子重建了王国，光芒回来了。新来的光跟王后的有些相似，却又有些不同。它在寂静时散发着决绝与悲伤，而不是爱与希望。  
好景不长，又有一群疯子冲了进来。这里真是没法呆了。森林里其他的小动物纷纷逃离，北边和西边有怪物不能去，东方在打仗，只有南边还算可以。这次她早早地收拾好行李打算离开，沿着西瑞安南下——这是迁徙的候鸟给她的建议。那时，远离王城的地区还算安全，她走走停停，从尼尔多瑞斯走到尼芙林用了将近四个月。那天她刚把烤好的地瓜挖出来，地瓜还很烫，她用树枝扒拉着几个在艾林微奥的小石子岸上滚。丫的！突然一支红羽箭就插在了其中的一个地瓜上，吓得她脚下一滑跌进了浑浊的池塘里，还磕到了水里的一块石头上。等摔得眼冒星星、头晕目眩的她爬上岸时，一个看上去像王城侍卫的人，塞了一个很重的包裹给她，刚说了句“拜托你了”，就冲回去和一个武装到牙齿的人打到了一块儿。  
“啊？”妮尔拉丝还没反应过来，那包裹竟开始动了起来。怎么又是个小孩？为什么是“又”呢？她还没想明白，就听见森林喊她快跑，她下意识地抱着孩子就跑了起来，等回过神来时，怀里的孩子已经睡，自己也跑到了悬崖边。身后的马蹄声越来越响，她纠结片刻，从瀑布口纵身一跃，跳下了悬崖。命真大，竟然还活着……咦，所以图林他妹会不会也还活着？她曾听玛布隆说过图林后来的故事。奇怪，她好像很早就知道了这样一个结局，并没有想象中的悲伤。她怕孩子淹死，赶紧爬上了岸。这时追兵也到了悬崖口，从高处抽了箭就射，一群怂货都不敢跳，连个小孩都不放过！她在草地上打了个滚就躲进了瀑布边上的林子里，她躲在树叶间隙抬头看，那瀑布可真高，不过想想自己以前从树顶上掉下来也没摔死，可能真的是运气好。  
后来一路都非常顺利，妮尔拉丝在森林里有绝对优势，哪怕是传说中的胡安来了也逮不到她。那小孩跟她说她叫埃格拉丝，一听就是编的。她沿途还救下了许多在森林里迷路的逃难者，等到了南塔斯仁（别人告诉她的地名）时，已有了十多人的队伍，结果发现垂柳之地已有数百人聚集在那里。一个貌似在多瑞亚斯还有点身份的人，觉得可以在这里重新建个临时的聚居地。妮尔拉丝照看下的孩子，突然挣开她的手，跑到那人面前喊对方太爷爷。那个叫加拉松的精灵吃了一惊，激动得一把把孩子抱了起来，妮尔拉丝这才知道那小孩是新王亲闺女埃尔汶。呵……怪不得被人追了一路。  
后来那位还心系中洲的水神让大家继续南迁，这个临时居住区也就废弃了。  
捡贝壳的时候总会想起些过去的事，妮尔拉丝看到那个长着胡子留着短头发的刚多林人类又在眺望大海、遥望西方了，他有时还会来帮忙一起捡贝壳。有次在聊天时，她意外得知对方是图林的堂弟，感慨这俩长得不像、命运迥异的兄弟。没几年后，他造了艘船和妻子一起离开了海港。  
埃尔汶后来和他俩的孩子结了婚，也不怎么来看她。妮尔拉丝想那孩子毕竟是王族，每天都很忙，不像平民那么清闲。后来她有了俩孩子，来埃蒂尔托儿所接孩子的大人都说那俩娃像极了埃尔汶的哥哥们，妮尔拉丝非常怀疑那些家长是否真的见过两位小王子，鉴于他们一开始都没人认识埃尔汶。埃尔洛斯和埃尔隆德由美烈丝带着，住在主道对面，所以妮尔拉丝也没怎么见过他俩。他们去海滩的时间也不一样，捡贝壳和冲浪的时间不一样，而且他们经常和奇尔丹大人的干儿子（接孩子的家长这么称呼他）在一起玩冲浪。妮尔拉丝不喜欢闹腾。埃尔汶的丈夫经常出海，有一次他不在海港，以前毁掉多瑞亚斯的那群坏人又打了过来，那姑娘在第二次劫难中，从海崖就直接往下跳，周围人都说那高度肯定会死。她安慰大家说自己就是从更高的西瑞安瀑布跳下来的，也没啥事。结果别人都说她逃傻了，都这会儿了还吹牛。  
事实证明她是对的。愤怒之战前，她听到人们赞美水神，埃尔汶没死。妮尔拉丝不会打仗，愤怒之战时她就在后勤帮忙。来营地休整的凡雅精灵都说她像西方的迈雅，她笑着说自己是埃蒂尔，就当那些男孩子说了句夸赞的玩笑话。  
妮尔拉丝在第一纪元末年，跟着奇尔丹的队伍跑到林顿。没多久欧洛斐尔同奇尔丹干儿子——她现在知道那人其实是戈洛兹民的老大——大吵了一架，准备带一波人去东边的森林。妮尔拉丝一听有森林，想都没想就报名去了。沿途，大部队经过一座柳树林子，领队决定今天就睡这儿。妮尔拉丝听到消息后，卸下行李去河边打水，突然有人在喊“银柏”一类的词。她抬头发现一位女子坐在河对岸的礁石上，她有着金色大波浪长发，戴着柳条枝和勿忘我编的头冠，穿着一条芦苇绿长裙，系着金色鸢尾花腰带。那人说自己是河婆的女儿，叫金莓；而妮尔拉丝是罗瓦尼安的森林之女。双树纪的时候，她跟着西迁的精灵跑出来玩，沿途认识了金莓，但闲不住的银柏又往西边去了。  
妮尔拉丝觉得金莓的故事非常古怪，转身就跑了。她隔天启程，沿途好看的风景和有趣的同伴，让她转眼就忘了那事。直到他们不辞辛苦翻过迷雾山脉，她开玩笑问领队，是不是要走到世界尽头。  
领队说：“不呀，我们走到罗瓦尼安的森林就住下。”


	2. 归去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞来源：  
> 埃尔隆德披着灰色大氅，额上戴着一颗星，手上拿着银色的竖琴，手指上戴着一枚嵌着一颗大蓝宝石的金戒，那边是三戒中最强大的维雅。

“埃尔隆德大人，我们还要航行多久才能抵达维林诺呢？”在海上飘荡了将近一个昼夜后，年轻的霍比特人终于忍不住开了口。  
“抱歉，弗罗多先生。自灰港前往西方的船只是不被准许返航的，很遗憾我无法为您解答这个问题。”瑞文戴尔的领主仔细折叠好骑行时身着的灰色大氅，放置在船舱的卧铺上。  
白船不大不小，除了一个放置书卷的舱室、一个储物资淡水的隔间，剩下的只有在主舱外的舵手休息室和一间放置着四张双层床的卧室。他们方才刚刚睡了个午觉，现在盖拉德瑞尔夫人、船王瑟丹和白袍巫师甘道夫正在谈论些什么，比尔博·巴金斯老爷仍在铺子上做着美梦，埃尔隆德领主少见地拿起了银色的竖琴开始上弦，他似乎无需轻轻弹拨便可准确地知晓那弦是否紧到了位。百无聊赖中，睡在比尔博上铺的弗罗多开始数起了数。  
除却两位在船舱外同海浪相抗的水手，船王、巫师、夫人、领主、巴金斯老爷，加上自己，确实是八个人。可弗罗多总觉得，这艘美丽的白船上还有一个角落，有一个笼着漆黑斗篷的人，就像是——像是当时刺伤自己的那个戒灵！不！不！别多想！索伦已经失败了，连同他的手下一起。曾是护戒小队的成员们将继续守护那片土地，直到他们命定的时刻到来。  
弗罗多正这么想着，瑞文戴尔的领主从卧铺上一跃而下，手中还持着那架银色的竖琴。船王和巫师抬头看了他一眼，没说什么。盖拉德瑞尔夫人喊住了他：“埃尔隆德领主，你要去哪里？”  
“夫人，您知道。我得去找他……非常感谢瑟丹大人能说服他登上这艘船。您知道，倘若我们都离开，就真的无人能劝他回头了。”他取过挂钩上的一块棕色织布，小心地将竖琴包裹好。  
“我能跟您一同去吗，埃尔隆德大人？”弗罗多开口问道。  
洛斯罗瑞安夫人的神色突然凝重了起来，她欲言又止。弗罗多隐约感到了精灵们心中的顾虑：“我刚才有感觉到什么。”  
“弗罗多你的伤……”巴金斯老爷在睡梦中呢喃了一句。  
“说不准那位不愿露面的会有什么办法呢。埃尔隆德领主，你大可告诉他，都在一艘船上了，也没什么好躲的。”  
“他是谁？”弗罗多得到了领主的同意，沿着白杉木制的梯子逐个向下。虽然海洋风平浪静，但白船免不了在风中有些许摇晃。  
货架上瓶中的水来回晃了数次，埃尔隆德将竖琴从左手换到右手，他才缓缓开口道：“他是诺多最伟大的歌唱家，精灵三戒制造者的伯父，藏匿在暗影中的战士，也是我的养父。”  
他没有提到精灵宝钻的事，也没有提到那些曾经在贝尔兰名扬千里的费诺诸子之名，对于已经结束的第三纪元，他们太遥远了，遥远到那曾经被称为茜玛丽尔的宝石，也多被后世称为了埃亚兰迪尔之星、大希望之星、大盼望之星……也是我的父亲……


	3. 凯勒巩你到底把我的弓箭放在哪里了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《张士超你到底把我的钥匙放在哪里了》改词

啊 啊 啊...  
昨天晚上 我走在南去路上  
突然想起 我没有弓箭  
我寄给你 二十六封信笺  
你没有回 你没有回  
你回信了 (是 在的。)  
叫我等等 (这会儿回不来。)  
你打完猎就回来 （过两天。)  
可是凯勒巩 你这个混蛋  
你带着库茹芬 去了沙葛里安  
你到底把我的弓箭放哪里了...

(鲁特琴)  
营内找了 营外也找了  
连门口侍卫 我也都问过了  
你就是忘了 你就是忘了  
我的家在刚多林  
沙葛里安的兔子真的那么可爱吗...

(鲁特琴)  
凛冽的风 冰冷的雨  
希姆拉德的枯草满地  
我已经厌倦等待  
凯勒巩你在哪里  
Varda Elbereth Gilthonie Fanuilos  
让这个迷途的羔羊回家吧  
弓箭啊弓箭 你快快出现  
啦啦啦 啦啦啦 啦啦啦 啦啦啦 啦 啦 啦  
大不了我自己再去重新造一把  
重新造一把  
(鲁特琴)  
不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了  
我那么厉害 一下造十把  
你就乖乖住在沙葛里安吧 不用回来了  
不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了  
中土那么大 工匠那么多  
又不缺你啦  
不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了  
南埃尔莫斯 森林那么大  
你就乖乖住在沙葛里安吧 不用回来了  
不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了  
你不想见我 我何必干等  
人家很忙的  
　　


	4. 宝钻塔罗牌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题

今天在刷首页时，看见了塔罗牌……于是脑洞……= =|||我这辈子都管不住自己的脑洞了，而且只要有电脑，打字速度几乎是一小时可以修修改改码一篇3千字的那种，然后包子就如脱缰的疾影跑了出去~  
我记得以前有位大大画过魔戒的，那就整个第一纪元的吧~  
咦，感觉跟高中看的魔力家族好像。太OOC了没敢打tag。  
0\. 愚者——流浪  
埃尔隆德  
（据说是一切的开端或终结，原本想着那就一如大大吧。这样会不会被一如大大扔到虚空去？后来想到族谱，五大家族额……好吧，领主就你了）  
1\. 魔术师——创造  
费诺  
2\. 女祭司——智慧  
盖拉德瑞尔  
（原本看见是月亮，提理安接好伊熙尔）  
3\. 皇后——丰收  
茵迪丝  
4\. 皇帝——支配  
芬威（原本皇后是雅凡娜，皇帝给了曼威大大。但这样会不会不太好，瓦尔妲大大砸了一颗星星过来，奥力举起了锤子。可这样又觉得老爷会不高兴_(:зゝ∠)_~）  
5\. 教皇——援助  
贝烈格  
（原本写了涅娜姐姐）  
6\. 恋人——结合  
露西恩（这个应该OK）  
7\. 战车——胜利  
埃克西里昂（原本是克服困难获得胜利……感觉没有符合的，后来又写了永不放弃，在人间的丰功伟业，人间！后来又写了牙牙。结果……后面有个净化……想着，哦！还有战神阿泉，于是就阿泉了）  
8\. 力量——意志  
芬巩（刚柔并济&勇敢大胆）  
9\. 隐者——探索  
特刚（探索=找合适建刚多林的地理位置，最主要还是隐匿王国）  
10\. 命运之轮——轮回  
曼督斯（他写了轮回，立马把花花写了上去，芬罗德上面已经用了，然后后面又有复活，没办法就写了纳牟大人的住所_(:зゝ∠)_~）  
11\. 正义——均衡  
罗瑞恩（原本写了纳牟……后来把维拉都换了，可是想着宝钻里似乎没有什么绝对道德、平衡的角色_(:зゝ∠)_~可想了半天我还是不知道该给谁……）  
12\. 倒吊者——牺牲  
芬国昐（自我牺牲，唤醒诺多族QAQ）  
13\. 死神——结束  
梅斯罗斯（这张牌是置之死地而后生= =，啊，但是取了结束的意思，不是死神的意思。被大梅丢出了辛姆凛）  
14\. 节制——净化  
芬罗德（他的青冢……我背不出了）  
15\. 恶魔——诱惑  
索伦（我真不是在拉CP）  
16\. 高塔——毁灭  
图林（原本给了欧洛德瑞斯纯粹是因为高塔他住的时间最长_(:зゝ∠)_~啊小O我还是爱你的，于是我又丢给了图林）  
17\. 星星——希望  
埃雅仁迪尔（这个绝对！）  
18\. 月亮——不安  
凯勒巩（迷惑和不安……我最近被愤怒之战后的各个版本洗脑了，于是丢给了二梅_(:зゝ∠)_~可后来发现还有个太阳= =|||，抱歉我太爱三白）  
19\. 太阳——生命  
雅瑞希尔（其实自由更加合适）  
20\. 审判——复活  
格洛芬德尔（我的天，全部用完了，再去改改= =|||）  
21\. 世界——达成  
一如大大给你了  
22\. 圣杯——我也不知道是啥  
精灵宝钻  
23\. 权杖——不知道是啥  
阿兰如斯  
24\. 宝剑——不知道是啥  
凛吉尔  
25\. 星币——不知道是啥  
巴拉希尔之戒


	5. 《黄金时代》repo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仪酱《黄金时代》的读后感

上周收到了仪酱的《黄金时代》，抱歉一直到拖现在才写repo。  
我当时整个人都啊啊啊啊（恩，是这样的），包子捧着瓦楞纸板盒正过来看、反过来看，就是不舍得拆。那盒子里装的似乎不是书，是一段历史，足以令后世黯然失色的传说。她有种独特的神秘感，令我想要触及；可又十分遥远，可以追溯到数千乃至上万年。他们的故事，他们的战争，他们的歌。  
最后思想斗争了半小时，我有幸见到了她的真面目。为什么用“她”呢？可能是因为E君大大的画吧，我想起了多年后重返孤岛的Maglor，海姆瑞恩在那儿等着他。包子小心翼翼地先拆了特典，从信封到书封面封底的明信片，从书籍的The Age of Laurë到书签上的寄出信笺的Kanafinwë，梅斯罗斯的背影，与堂兄促膝长谈的芬巩，在营帐中商讨作战事宜的芬国昐殿下，年少的埃尔隆德，还有Angel帅气的明信片——红玫瑰铺满了背景，Maglor好似一叶花瓣留下的的记忆。  
我深感自己词汇的贫乏，无法用至美至深的词语来描绘这一切的美。以下是《黄金时代》的repo，写得不够好，请原谅包子。  
如果说去年收到费家本《Feanorians: of Ashes and Stars》时，我看到了诺多第一家族的火焰与灰烬、光明与黑暗；收到《Boat and Canoe》时，看见了流淌的历史长河和那些渐行渐远的岁月见证者。那么在翻开《The Age of Laurë》时，我听见了遥远的钟声、金色的歌谣与贝尔兰大地上的号角。  
十分庆幸当时忍住没有看完网页上的连载，翻着书页期待着结局与已知结局再温习一遍故事经过的感受截然不同。每天在拼车上班的路上，总希望司机开满些，这样就能再多看一点了，或许能直达故事的终了。以前除了宝钻外，都没有买过精装书，觉得太奢侈，现在才觉得那是当时没有认识到书的价值。  
是的，太美了！  
包子不太懂装帧，只能简写一下当时的感受了。书面好像是象牙白，纸张上的纹理在灯光下形成独特的纹路。我想起了提里安白色的石阶、白色的城墙、白色的石柱。它们或许是大理岩、或许是变质花岗岩，那种岩石里有着细细密密的纹路，来自大地强压与高温的馈赠，让矿物析出、渐渐冷却，在石块缝隙里嵌着形态各异的晶体。它们被建造提里安的精灵开采出来，经过打磨、修饰……啊，跑远了，回来回来。烫金的外框像是一扇窗，它由长剑、星辰、枝叶、火把、山脉与海浪组成。我想起了教堂的彩色玻璃窗，它们通过色彩与阳光在立面上讲述神的故事。而封面上的这扇窗，是沧海桑田，是古老的荣光，是守卫贝尔兰大地的战役。于是，我在这扇窗中看见了持左手剑的梅斯罗斯，弹奏着竖琴的梅格洛尔。菱形底部的尖角好似提里安宫殿顶部的装饰，繁花与绿叶在在他们衣袍的边缘生长，三颗茜玛丽尔被簇拥其中。然而火焰从繁花而生，橄榄枝褪尽了新芽。枪旗自希姆凛的寒冬中举起，绿叶于凛冬告别了寒桠。他们是火魄之子，他们让火焰点亮了寒冷的北方。要塞筑起，那是他们向子民的许诺的家园，他们终将倾尽全力守卫她。  
翻开扉页，只觉浅橘色的纸张中细嵌着白色条纹，更像岩石了。第一页的边框也如封面上那样，多了份金属的刚毅与硬朗之美，四角上有星辰与带叶的果实。第二页的四角上换成了跃动的火苗，是目录《The Age of Laurë》、《Dagor Aglareb》、《Song of Himring》和《后日谈》。之前只看了《黄金时代》的包子，欣然翻开了第三页。  
一起听Elemmírë爷爷讲故事：话说很久很久以前，有个……啊，不是这样的画风。Elemmírë的故事，是从“多年以后”开始的。Elrond括号中“至少他是这么认为”令我想起了Ezzy说的，“It has been told”。或许Elrond知道故事的结局，他含蓄地记载了下来；又或许，他也不知道结局，这是他心中所期望的。宝钻里的Elemmírë更多的是双树挽歌的创作者，而在《黄金时代》中，他成了一个有血有肉的角色。真的好喜欢仪酱的文风和笔触，我从字里行间看到了劳瑞林苏醒时散发出的微光，它渐渐地点亮了山巅，照亮了一个古老的时代，唤醒了一段沉睡的记忆——Elemmírë的记忆里那个依然年轻又傲慢的Kanafinwë。贝尔兰的战争与无尽的誓言将他重新淬炼，再次出鞘时，他的内在还是Kanafinwë Makalaurë，而外表已然成了Maglor。  
维尔玛山巅的风，吹落了物品上的尘灰，吹开了他的记忆。在那个年轻的世界里，充满着福乐，未来的一切都是那样美好。Elemmírë说他们如今像是“行走着的记忆”，我忽然想起了电影中提着明灯行走在森林里的吉尔多一行人，佛罗多说他们看上去快乐又悲伤、年轻又衰老。记忆太沉重了，而永生的精灵不会遗忘。双树的光芒是活着的，是否跳跃在茜玛丽尔中的光辉也是活着的？因而有生命的光芒更容易吸引人呢？Aldudénië与Noldorlantë，Elemmírë与Kanafinwë。它们是两首歌，两个人，拥有一段共同的回忆。  
两次看到Elemmírë那句“他们说我是个天才”，都禁不住轻轻一笑：一个年轻又自信的音乐家。茵迪丝夫人向他说起了提里安，看到Elemmírë弄错了她说的长子的第二个孩子，又一次为诺多王室的整个家族叹息一声。来往的游客们带来了山那边的故事，Elemmírë带着凡雅精灵的优越感和天才的骄傲，嘲笑了“言过其实”的诺多。这显得很真实，一个成长于赞美之中的少年。  
哦，我似乎不能再这么写下去了，篇幅意料之中地超出了预计，但很抱歉由于明天还要早起……后面就写得简略些，寝室也熄灯了。  
我看到了一个在排练过程中逐渐了解Kanafinwë的少年，所以要多出去走走，这样能消除偏见，恩。不爱说话的小库茹芬威（十分高兴地把人形自走钟和五个费诺里安的聚会那儿看了好几遍）在他反复扯着哥哥们的衣角时，变得真实起来，一个工坊之外的孩子。我试着构想了一下，要如何扯动衣角才能建立一套像是摩尔斯电码的单词体系。但后来失败了，毕竟日月儿女们没那么多时间来完成这项创作还不会被家人送医院。（凯三你倒是写封情书来看看呀，心疼一下被三四推进河里的特刚）  
能看到一个开明的费诺殿下，泪流满面、死而无憾。要创作一件令他满意的作品才能毕业，是不是跟登天一样难的事？梅斯罗斯真的是提里安城最完美的王子，因所有人都能得到最公平的对待，他知道什么样的人最适宜如何相处（比如，一个快成年的孩子希望能被当做成年人对待）。 追寻着爱情的Nethiel，与爱人永别的剧作家，与Kanafinwë相恋的Daereth最后倒在了海港的血海之中。是她希望人们遗忘她，所以Elemmírë才忘了她的模样吗？Kanafinwë不愧是诺多最出色的工匠之子，看来费诺也挺高兴的，他确实是能弹奏光线的呢，远远地，我看见了一个生活在黄金时代的青年——他的容貌是年轻的，他的心也同样。  
不可避免地再次看到了摔琴！（Elemmírë落水的时候，为什么会先想到自己的名字可能被儒米尔写进书里呢？这下倒是跟Orelon有点相似了）一个即将登台演出的孩子，还没有来得及开口演唱，便匆匆谢幕（真的很心疼二梅，要是我摔了一架自己辛辛苦苦完成的作品，说什么都会消沉很久。不过想想，可能是因为时间吧，有限的时间跟无尽的寿命不能真正理解彼此）。这下Kanafinwë倒的确像个赌徒了，他自信，为那一成的可能性。他弹奏，琴弦断裂，台下不知情的观众以为是他故意切断了琴弦，这反而为他赢得了更多的掌声与喝彩，而Elemmírë与他分享了惊险过后的感悟。Failanis说“我长得好看，总得往人多的地方走走”，她的语气令我想到了一位很要好的室友，禁不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。如果她回宿舍，我定要拿出这段故事说给她听。  
彼时，他们年轻而快乐，没有什么深切入骨的悲伤能困住他们。  
看着埃尔隆德的故事，我又想起了《海浪》。在贝尔兰数百年的战争中，Maglor把自己锻成了带着旋律的武器，他的剑锋划破空气的铮铮声响，飘散在阳光照不到的悲风里。最后一段是倒叙呢，我差点以为是Maglor回到了维林诺，然而是“青年”，这必定不会再成为用来形容那位流浪歌者的名词了。后来想起章节名也叫Kanafinwë，那应该是过去的事了。  
《光荣之战》，翻开新篇，飞越了赫尔卡拉赫海峡来到了对岸的贝尔兰。飞快地看了一遍芬罗德炸粮仓和费诺的“让仇恨带领你”，然后安安心心地从第79页慢慢往后翻了。  
这是一个战争的时代，人们在休战时建造家园，开垦荒地。建筑家终于有一阵片大陆可以实现自己的理想抱负了，他激动的样子很是可爱。随后，我在故事中喜欢上了Orelon这个角色，他的养父Vanimórë是个风趣又幽默的人。等下次再看时，我一定要数数Vanimórë到底敲了Orelon几次头。起初，我天真地以为仪酱回放过平凡的孩子的。  
梅斯罗斯的外交能力，一定十分优秀。精灵们听见过传遍贝尔兰大地的流言，但还是愿意投奔他的麾下。希姆凛不仅仅是个要塞，还是个家。他的演讲令人心生敬畏、满怀憧憬，犹如费诺在提里安的演说——只不过没有了仇恨与愤怒，虽然这些只是暂时蛰伏在他们心中。  
“敬希姆凛，和她的守卫者”！  
梅格洛尔的隘口被第一次攻破，欧洛德瑞斯重伤、妻子被杀，多索尼安的高地上卷起了烽烟，那时他们还能将战线推至阿德嘉兰的广阔平原（看到中间的跨页，美哭了！表白E君大大）。尽心尽责的Earrindo，略带些鲁莽的Tyultarë也是个十分出彩的角色（心疼一下安格罗德的卫队长），隐于山林中的Ahchior，还有好多好多的鲜活的人物，仿佛能透过书页的阴影看见他们——站在高墙上或是穿梭在人群中。  
Orelon是的出色的弓箭手，可近战就显得有些薄弱。没有人一出生就是勇士，他们也是经过反复的淬炼才成就了今天的模样。老师问他：“你为什么要拿起剑呢？”  
雅瑞希尔姐姐的描写帅呆了！略显疲惫的安格罗德令人好心疼。魔苟斯和索伦那些流言、间谍和背叛的阴谋总是屡试不爽（次生儿女的战争也是这样的呢），真是气死了（索大眼你才去地狱呢）！梅斯罗斯和芬国昐的对话是特别，他们之间还是用昆雅父名称呼彼此。梅斯罗斯的回忆中，性格各异的弟弟们、父亲所交予的沉重负担（直至生命的终结）。芬国昐希望带领侄子前行的是他的目标，而费诺则希望让仇恨和剑指引他。或许在泪雨之战前，梅斯罗斯是追逐着目标前行，那么那场战役之后，似乎是仇恨与剑在指引他了。  
文中有好多“是绝对不会死的”句子，芬国昐这样想雅瑞希尔，费诺里安们这么想父亲，Orelon这么想自己（如果早点同理可得推出来就好了）。我的脑海中有一副画面，费诺的灵魂呼啸着离开时，卷起了自己肉身的灰烬，梅斯罗斯双手空空地凝视着父亲离开的地方。（老爷的预言简直绝了，每一句都是划在未来的刀）  
然后是暴怒的索大眼……默默地没有感想了……  
看见了Edrahil好开心~他们要胜利了！要胜利了！哪怕索伦诅咒“death to light, to law, to love”确实可怖，可贝尔兰的精灵们早已不甘愿被命运束缚了，哪怕是北方的预言都挡不住他们前行的脚步。  
后来，我在思考芬罗德寄来的信。他称呼芬国昐为Ñolofinwë，但他最后的落款是Finarfin之子……唔，有些不太明白呢？（其实是害怕自己想的成为了真实）梅斯罗斯与芬巩在庆祝宴时的促膝长谈看得激动人心，当时只觉得：他们会赢的，他们一定会赢的！  
但是看看后面还有好多页就觉得仪酱一定不会放过他们。（库五和牌牌的对话太可爱了~）  
森林的孩子，你为什么要拿起剑呢？你说过，等待大殿太无聊了，还是活着好。Orelon，Orelon，养父在喊你的名字。他们是平凡的孩子，数以万计参与战争伤亡者中普通的一员。Orelon是他们的代表，他讲了那个时代下，一个普通精灵的理想与抱负，而不是记载入史册那些王子公主的事迹。  
“——这是光荣之日！”他说。  
或许Orelon能很快重生，等他踏上西边的土地时，他的心会有什么变化吗？  
战争结束后，时间飞快向前推进。还没来得及反应过来，500年的时光就从眼前划过。还没来得及再看一眼广阔的贝尔兰，他就破碎沉入大海。然而，并不是所有的记忆都被海浪吞没。希姆凛成了茫茫大海中的一座孤岛。  
“她等待着。”  
一不小心又爆了字数_(:зゝ∠)_，都是我的锅QAQ千言万语难以描绘我看完前两篇的心情，双手递上膝盖给仪酱——完美的书和激动人心的本宣视频！抱歉借用Ezzy在《后日谈》中的一句“那一刻的感触无以言表，唯热泪长流”，就是这样的感觉！  
感谢仪酱带给我们这样一个壮丽又辉煌的世界，感谢E君美丽的插画，Ezzy精致的排版和Angel的明信片。  
祝愿“黄金时代永不落幕”！  
不说了，我再去哭一会儿。


	6. 【七夕贺文】Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【脑洞来源】来自蘑菇丝和Lasgalenth，关于费梅互换弟控值的一天。包子手痒，遂写之。最近赶稿比较厉害，感觉文力被掏空。希望能赶在七夕之前，发一篇甜甜（？）的糖。  
> @蘑菇丝@Lasgalenth@Eleanor@princess sally  
> 【文风倾向】喜剧（？）  
> 【题材倾向】双树纪+OOC  
> 【出场人物】Feanor，Nerdanel，Fingolfin，Anaire，Finarfin，Maedhros，Maglor，Celegorm，Caranthir，Curufin，Amrod，Amras，Fingon  
> 【组合配对】FF、MF、官配……等等（？）脑洞飞起来，完全控制不住组合的数量。  
> 【全文字数】4601  
> 【完稿日期】2017年7月29日  
> 【前言备注】角色都属于托老，脑洞属于亲爱的小伙伴们，属于我的只有OOC和bug。包子依然很偷懒地在不是对话的部分用了辛达译名。Gil亲说风水轮流转，现在终于轮到小熊了，哦吼吼吼~（包子被大梅捞去做成肉夹馍）昨天终于把点梗写完了，真的赶在死线前交稿了耶！好了，祝文中可爱的CP们和天上的牛郎织女七夕快乐~

【正文部分】  
维林诺的今日依旧和平，一切都照着预定地轨迹缓缓向前推进。虽然，这其中不包括费诺一家……  
昨晚，刚刚从宫廷回来的梅斯罗斯去工坊找父亲商量事，费诺那时恰巧在测试一个新的矿洞爆破炸药。虽然库茹芬尽职尽责地多次阻拦大哥，但事态紧急梅斯罗斯还是奋不顾身地冲了进去！  
确实是奋不顾身的，因远在一亚之外的伊露维塔大人开了个小差，那炸药不偏不倚地就在梅斯罗斯进门的一瞬，给了他一个气势恢宏的欢迎礼花。库茹芬立马冲回家把急救术一流的三哥拖了过来，虽然后者坚信他俩完全不会有事。等他们急急忙忙赶到时，只见父亲与大哥已经站在门口拍灰了。库茹芬随即收到三哥白眼一双，凯勒巩则抱怨他刚刚还没吃的烤蘑菇肯定被双子瓜分完了。  
回家的路上，凯勒巩和库茹芬都感觉到了弥漫在空气中的一丝诡异气息。Atar和Nelyo一声不吭地走在前头，跟在后面的两个年纪小的担心了一路——他们不会吵架了吧？  
Amal又顺利地在工作室通了个宵，Atar安安静静地吃完饭后去睡了。Atar竟然离开了工坊的怀抱乖乖回来睡觉了？！安罗德和安瑞斯好奇地躲在一旁观察着父亲的动静，突然一个黑影挡住了窗外投射进来的双树光辉。  
“咦，是Nelyo呀。”这是安罗德。  
“你说Atar这是怎么了？”安瑞斯问。  
“今天Nelyo好像也有点不一样。”又是安罗德。  
“你们作业写完了吗？”梅斯罗斯面一脸严肃地问。  
“写好了。”安瑞斯答道。  
“应该是写好了吧。”安罗德说。  
“反正Ambarussa写好了，我也就写好了。”  
“是啊是啊，所以我们都写完了。”  
“拿来给我看一下。”说完，梅斯罗斯便往客厅走去。这跟平时差不多，安罗德捅了捅弟弟，安瑞斯耸耸肩。

梅格洛尔正在厨房刷盘子，遇到流动的清水就是能思路大开，他忍不住高歌一曲，还没唱完一小节，就听见叩门声。  
“谁？哦，Nelyo，怎么了？”音乐家素来有跟大哥独到的相处方式，他抬手就弹了梅斯罗斯一脸水。  
“Kanafinwë，我觉得这并不是一个高明的玩笑。”梅斯罗斯冷冷地说，“还有，你唱得太响了。我觉得这有些影响了晚上的正常休憩。”说完他头也不回地走了，留下了原地一脸懵逼的梅格洛尔。水车打上来的水还在哗哗地流，而他丝毫没兴致去管别的事了。  
凯勒巩和库茹芬十分恐慌地隔着地板听楼下的动静，库茹芬再次坚称大哥很有可能遭遇了炸药爆炸时产生的冲击波。凯勒巩听完了楼下那不太愉快的对话，陷入了沉思。卡兰希尔则扬言，今晚二哥一定会搬到他们房间睡。  
半小时后，梅格洛尔准时出现在了卧室门口。库茹芬十分高兴地邀请二哥来试用一下，他前些时候发明的半自动折叠床。梅格洛尔转身就把凯勒巩踹下床，让他去当五弟作品的第一使用者。库茹芬觉得那是二哥在嫌弃他精心之作，凯勒巩倒是很大方地欣然接受。他们知道，好脾气的二哥现在正处于情绪低谷，怎么都得让着点。跟Kano较上劲，一般都只有罚抄各种书籍的结局，虽然他们已然过了被他天天逮着念书的年龄。  
又过了一刻钟，安罗德抱着哭得泪流满面的安瑞斯出现在了门口。“呜呜呜，Nelyo不要Ambarussa了。”“Nelyo竟然说Ambarussa是笨蛋。”“Nelyo不让Ambarussa跟他一起睡。”“Nelyo才是笨蛋，呜呜呜……”  
卡兰希尔十万分确信，这俩小鬼可比自己和五弟小时候吵多了。他刚想把双子抱进来，梅斯罗斯突然提着两个枕头出现在门口。卡兰希尔来没来得及问事情的经过，大哥就把双子的枕头往他那里一塞，“再吵就把你俩塞火炉里！”撂下一句狠话，诺多王室最完美、待人最和善的王长孙转身离开。卡兰希尔把两个枕头分别放在自己和五弟的床上，可安罗德和安瑞斯想一起睡。库茹芬拉开了另一个折叠床躺了上去，把自己的床空出来给双胞胎。  
清晨，只听得支架折断的声响，凯勒巩“咚”的一声摔在了地板上。

昨晚，兄弟六个都睡得不太好。下楼时，没什么精神，尤其是受了巨大打击的梅格洛尔。但伊露维塔的玩笑显然还没开够，当他们看到费诺摆了一桌丰盛的早餐后，全部傻在了原地。诺丹妮尔吃完了她盘里的那份，又匆匆去了工作室，她这两天需要赶制一件作品因而比较忙碌。出门前，Amal也不忘在众儿子面前华丽地秀了恩爱，夸奖了丈夫终于有一天能做出跟他的作品一样好吃的餐点。  
六个儿子们决定装聋作哑，默默地吃着自己份的食物。确实味道不错，库茹芬小声评价。这时，梅斯罗斯穿得一身深红的长袍从楼梯上下来……  
梅格洛尔狠狠地翻了个白眼，然而前者并没有在意。梅斯罗斯以平时5倍的速度解决掉了他的那盘，对在窗口拿麦粒喂路过小鸟的父亲说：“勉勉强强，还凑合。”  
剩下的六只立马就把昨天所有的不快抛之脑后，大哥这是，不要活了！不要活了！！不要活了！！！  
哪知费诺接了一句：“难得听你夸奖，我肯定还有进步的空间。”六个费诺里安们觉得，这事态已经不能用严重来形容了。这是天地崩塌，世界末日啊！  
“父亲，我先去宫廷了。”梅斯罗斯拿起了昨天改好的一些文件。  
“你顺路把Ambarussa带去学校吧。”费诺过来收盘子，梅格洛尔吓得在座位上一动都不敢动，平时这都是他的杂务。  
“父亲，您真是说笑，明明就是绕路。Pityafinwë和Telufinwë早就可以自己去学校了，您可总是惯着他们。晚上见。”说完，王长子踩着风一样的步伐，消失在了客厅里。  
凯勒巩吃惊地下巴都要掉下来了，卡兰希尔眼看着被大哥全名称呼、眼泪在眼眶里打转的六弟七弟即将成为决堤的大坝。他们的父亲突然笑道：“哎，Maitimo真是个不让人省心的孩子。算了，反正我一会儿也要出去，Ambarussa要不要跟Atar一起走呀？”  
第一次听到父亲用母名称呼大哥哦，平时不令人省心的不是Atar您自己吗？虽然费诺的这句话已经雷点十足，但库茹芬还是及时地反应过来：“Atar您去哪儿？您今天不去工坊吗？”  
“工坊昨天不是去过了吗？我今天去找下Nolo，他最近在忙大殿修缮的事。虽然对建筑方面不是很精通，但我想两个人总比一个人忙活好些。正好，我也好久没见Ara了。Nerda说她工作室的学生带了点澳阔隆迪的珍珠，Ara之前一直想要，我今天就带去给他。”费诺说完，带着Ambarussa出门了，留下了四个男孩继续面面相觑。  
完全不能想象王宫今天即将上演的戏码呢！

今天有些不太对头，开完晨会的大臣们尴尬地目送着第一家族的长子离开。噩梦来袭，梅斯罗斯殿下也终于迎来了费诺式傲慢的一天。大会上，他丝毫不留情面地批评了芬国昐殿下近来的工作，那口气简直同王长子如出一辙。芬国昐笑笑，想着这悲苦的世界好像终究还是抛弃他了。  
“呀，Nolo原来你在这里。”费诺今天一改出席典礼时（平时也只有芬威要他来的典礼，他才会出席）飞扬跋扈的穿衣风格，穿了件浅色的便装出现在议会厅的门口，“我想怎么找不到你呢。抱歉好久都没来这里，刚刚送完Ambarussa差点迷路。”  
会议室内依然鸦雀无声，费诺看芬国昐和大臣们都用一种见了米尔寇的神色看着自己，不由觉得奇怪：“怎么了？哦，对了Nolo。昨天听Maitimo说，你在忙修缮的事。我这两天也没事做，要不来给你搭把手？”  
芬国昐愣了好一会儿才开口道：“兄长，你是不是还没睡醒？”  
“没啊，我昨天很早就睡了，现在清醒得很。干嘛要喊‘兄长’啊，叫得这么生疏。”费诺走到会议桌前，有个大臣尴尬地咳了两声，大家收拾收拾准备走人，把战场清空，留给芬威的两个儿子。  
“那烦请您告诉我，Ñolofinwë当如何称呼您呢？”芬国昐已摆出还击姿态。  
“叫Fea不就好了，你们今天怎么总喜欢用敬语？真奇怪！”  
都说言语能杀死人，芬国昐今天总算是见识到了。奇怪的难道不是您吗？！  
“哦——”费诺好像又想起了什么，“Ara今天在这里吗？之前他想要的珍珠Nerda那儿正好有，我就带了点过来。Nolo，你还好吗？”  
“……我挺好的兄长，我只是在担心您好不好……”  
“叫Fea啊。”

“Maitimo~”午餐时间，芬巩在老地看见了红发的堂兄。  
“我觉得你最好叫我Nelyafinwë，我的堂弟Findekáno。”梅斯罗斯头也没抬继续吃他的中饭。  
“咦？Maitimo是要跟Findo玩游戏吗？”男孩一时半会儿还没搞清楚状况。  
“玩游戏？我为何要跟你玩游戏，简直无理取闹！”  
“可Maitimo一直跟Findo玩的呀？”芬巩觉得堂兄今天有点奇怪。  
“走开，二叔家的孩子别来烦我！”梅斯罗斯把叉“砰”地拍在桌上，芬巩吓得往后退了两步。  
“Maitimo……Maitimo是不要Findo了吗？为什么对Findo那么凶！”勇敢的芬巩怎么可以退缩，一定是有什么原因的，他要问清楚！怎么能随随便便就被自己最喜欢的堂兄讨厌了呢？  
“我现在给你两个选择：一，你自己走开；二，我把你请出去。”  
“为什么？Maitimo不是这个样子的，他不会莫名其妙地冲Findo发火，更不会这么冷淡地对Findo！”芬巩努力地在自己记忆里寻找那个温柔堂兄的影子，同眼前的判若两人。  
在隔壁餐厅听见长子声音的芬国昐急忙跑来，他还没来得及告诉芬巩梅斯罗斯的异常（都是性格大变的兄长一直在跟他聊着聊那，害得他忘记了）。看来可怜的宝宝已经撞在刀尖上了。  
芬国昐推门而入的刹那，芬巩恰好哭了出来：“Atar！Maitimo今天好奇怪，他不要Findo了，哇啊啊啊啊啊……咦，大伯？”哭到一半的芬巩看到父亲身后的费诺时，硬生生把眼泪吞了回去。这是一个流传于街头巷尾的恐怖故事：提力安城的小精灵们都知道，那个一言不合就会把弟弟丢到火炉里去的大王子。不乖乖听话和睡觉的时候，他就会突然出现在你面前，把你晒成柴火去热炉膛。  
“哦，Maitimo。你看我跟你说过多少次了，对弟弟要好些。”费诺的责备令芬巩怀疑他今天是不是戴着防水耳塞出门的。  
“Findekáno可不是我亲弟弟。”梅斯罗斯从座位上站起时，芬国昐恍惚觉得那才是费诺本尊。  
“那也是你堂弟！你昨天是不是又惹Makalaurë了？”费诺开始数落长子。  
“没有。”梅斯罗斯避开费诺的视线。  
“他今天看你的眼神都不对了！”  
“父亲，我才是您长子！”  
“可你们都是我孩子！”梅斯罗斯不再回话，他撇下三人，匆匆离开。  
芬国昐突然有种顿悟了人生哲理的感觉。不一会儿，一只小鸟扑棱着翅膀落在他面前的窗台上，梅格洛尔的一封加急信让凯勒巩找了个靠谱的信使送过来。芬国昐回了封简信后，小鸟一口叼起飞出了窗外。  
“谁的信？”芬巩问。  
“懂我的人。”芬国昐嘴角勾起了一抹得意的微笑。

晚上，接了Ambarussa下课的费诺邀请芬国昐去家里做客，后者欣然接受了邀请，梅斯罗斯一脸不屑地自己先回去了。自己孤苦伶仃的芬巩，一个人站在提力安宫殿的大门口，像一棵暴雨中委屈的小白菜。

一顿气氛欢快又诡异的晚饭后，梅斯罗斯早早地上了楼。趁着费诺给双胞胎检查作业之际，被大哥嫌弃了一整天的梅格洛尔找到芬国昐：“二叔，要是父亲今晚要你留宿，你可千万不能答应。”  
“为什么？”芬国昐今日过得格外愉快。  
“Curvo研究了一下，觉得爆炸的效力可能维持不过今晚。”梅格洛尔可是真心诚意地为二叔担心，可后者似乎并不想领情，“以后再发生这种状况，我们第一时间就把Atar送您那边去。”  
“唉，可惜。我觉得是不会有了。”芬国昐边喝茶边等着兄长给双子查完功课。  
剩下的四只费诺里安们，觉得接下来的对话一定会使他们三观尽毁，都早早地上了楼。不一会儿，安罗德和安瑞斯笑得前仰后合，滚进了卧室。  
“兄长，我一会儿回去。”  
“唉？Nolo不住下吗？”  
“是啊，明天一大早我还有点事。很感谢兄长今天在主殿修缮上给了很多好建议。”  
“这有什么好谢的，Nolo真是见外。”  
凯勒巩用力捂住耳朵，大叫着他不想听了。

次日早晨，梅斯罗斯在楼下做早饭，费诺以平时三倍的速度解决完后直奔工坊。诺丹妮尔又在工作室熬了一个通宵终于收工，他们只打了个照面，辛苦的妈妈倒头便睡。  
梅斯罗斯送了一对兢兢战战的双胞胎去学校后，开了个异常诡异的晨会。以至于他到午饭时间，看见芬巩而后者根本不理睬他时，他才意识到了问题的严重性。  
“二叔，Findo这是怎么了？”完全没有头绪的王长孙只得向长辈求救。  
“就是Maitimo！Maitimo说不！要！Findo！了！Findo还不要你了呢，谁稀罕！”芬国昐揉了揉生在福中不知福的儿子的小脑袋，叹了口气离开了。反正他们俩肯定会和好的，他一点都不担心。

卡兰希尔和库茹芬终于偷看到了二叔昨天的回信，上面写着：  
一生难得有今日，真希望兄长多被炸炸。——芬国昐敬上


	7. 《当科幻遇上奇幻》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《当天蓝遇上海蓝》或者《当科幻遇上奇幻》  
> 时间：AU，现代地球  
> 地点：美国西海岸  
> 人物：梅格洛尔、惊天雷（回忆中有费诺、红蜘蛛等人友情客串）  
> 预警：大量私设和崩坏，绝对非原著向，精灵宝钻X变形金刚（能把这两个世界写在一起的我，其实这两个世界真的有相同之处！）  
> 前言：一切都属于托老大大和IDW，只有崩坏的脑洞是我的。原谅我维拉，原谅我Primus。
> 
> 先来一小段看看。
> 
> 然后就坑了

“不许动！举起手来！否则下一秒让你脑袋开花。”沙哑电子音在身后响起的同时，男人迅速转身，从斗篷中顺出一把手枪瞄准声音的来源。声音，他对声音再熟悉不过了，在这些动荡年代里仍能一个人坚持到现在的阅历……当然不包括他现在看到的场景。  
当然他也不会因为预见传说般的生命而畏惧，他本就是其中之一。  
“先生，恐怕您一发子弹，我早被轰成原子啦。”他并不觉得自己是个幽默的人，至少跟那浅发色的弟弟相比。但时间总会改变些什么，不是吗？  
“哦，缺乏科学知识的愚蠢人类。我这枪最多能让你化为灰烬，想成为原子的话你倒可以找我的头儿去试试。”他起身，收起手臂两侧的射线枪。  
“哦，首先您的定义有些错误。其次，化为灰烬这事我见得太多了，或许下次可以换种方法。您好，这里梅格洛尔，哦不，您可以称呼我为（还没查到TC的剧本，之后换上）。乐意为您效劳。”  
“哦，（剧本中的人名），你可真不可爱。听Thundercracker一句，别总用敬语，这样可是会变老的。”  
“真可惜，衰老一类的词，对你我都不适用，”梅格洛尔将手枪收回皮套中，摘下兜帽道：“好久不见，老朋友。”


	8. 盲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间：双树纪1191年~1260年  
> 地点：维林诺  
> 人物：芬威，茵迪丝，费诺，诺丹妮尔，芬迪斯，芬国昐，梅斯罗斯，梅格洛尔，伊瑞米，凯勒巩，费纳芬，芬巩，卡兰希尔，库茹芬。  
> 预警：大量私设和崩坏，亲情向，非原著向  
> 前言：一切都属于托老大大，只有崩坏的脑洞是我的。原谅我维拉。
> 
> 一个坑

那年是双树纪1191年。  
“哐嘡哐嘡”，金属与金属的撞击声回荡在空荡荡的走廊。那回廊的尽头仿佛传来阵阵笑声，好像有小孩子从那儿跌跌撞撞地跑过。  
【你是谁呀？是哪家的孩子呢？为什么不睁开眼睛好看到路呢？】  
【咦，你问我，问我是谁吗？】孩子抬起头，仍然闭着双眼。  
【是啊。你这样走路很危险，快把眼睛睁开吧。】  
【不可以的！】那孩子尖声喊道，【我们在玩游戏，捉迷藏的游戏。这句轮到我扮鬼，我不可以睁眼的。】  
【哦，孩子，你在同谁玩耍啊。这只是个游戏，安全第一，不然你家里会着急的。】  
【不，他们不会的。】孩子笃定地说，【我在跟逝去的时间做游戏，他们找不到我，我也抓不着他们。】  
【既然你们都见不到彼此，那还怎么做游戏呢？】  
【要是见到的话，我们的游戏也就结束了。姐姐你也可以闭上眼睛，这样我们就可以在这里一同嬉戏，进入同一个梦境了。】  
【不，谢谢你的好意，调皮的孩子。我今天要出席一个重要的宴会，如果有机会再见的话，我来陪你一起玩吧。】  
【一言为定哦，姐姐！】孩子笑着摆手，转身躲进了另一个殿门后。

今天是芬威家族长孙的受孕日两周年庆祝晚宴，我可不能迟到。

那年是双树纪1191年。  
青石板，石板青，青石板上钉银钉。  
“叮铛叮铛”，那是铁锤敲在钉子上的声音；“叮铛叮铛”，清脆如银铃回荡在走廊。  
Findis快步走过。她提着微长的裙摆，隐约露出了那双做工精良的白靴。她那头微卷的金发刚好齐肩，随着有些仓促的步伐跳跃，宛若在风中的舞蹈，映衬着她因着急而涨红的脸颊。  
横廊里传来阵阵笑声，似乎有另一个小孩从什么地方跑到了她的前头。  
“姐姐，你为何如此着急呀？”那个在一旁磕磕绊绊的孩子头也不回地问道，“你美丽的发冠都有些歪斜啦。”  
“弟弟啊，我的好弟弟，姐姐这是要赶去参加我侄子的受孕日庆典呢。”Findis停下脚步，靴子敲击石板的声音戛然而止。她将发冠正了正，继续赶路。  
“姐姐为啥要去那儿呢？以后Feanaro可不会念及旧情，他不会待见姐姐和母亲的。”孩子在石板上原地蹦了蹦，继续一摇一晃地向前走去。  
“母亲？你是谁？”Findis觉得这个孩子远没有自己走得快、走得匆忙，可自己就是赶不上他。看着背影似乎还有些眼熟。  
忽然那孩子猛地转过身来。他竟然用黑布蒙着眼睛！  
“你在做什么呀，这样会受伤的！”“不，不会的！”Findis一急，伸手想去拉住那个孩子，可后者却轻巧地闪身躲开了。  
“姐姐你若是希望，不久后你必将遇见我。我并不属于这个时间啦，姐姐你是帮不了我的。更何况，我在同岁月做游戏，同神明一起玩捉迷藏……姐姐还是快去赴宴吧。这必将是场盛大又美满的庆典，可能……永远不会再有了呢。”孩子突然扯掉了系着的布带，“反正我已经输了，那就看一眼姐姐作为补偿啦。”  
他笑着，笑得那么灿烂。他睁开眼的一瞬，Findis感到那眸子里宛若倒映着海洋。他不小心掉出兜帽的是同自己和母亲一样的微卷金发。他礼貌性地点了点头，消失在了下一条横向的走廊尽头。只留得她一个人傻傻地站在走廊中，听着那若有若无的“叮铛”声。  
天哪，我得赶路了！今天是芬威家族长孙的受孕日两周年庆祝晚宴，我可不能迟到。


	9. 《开了嘣》读后感

老实说我应该阻拦小C再次戳开那篇文章的，可因为她实在是太好奇了。  
“好奇到要发疯的地步。”小C说。  
其实我们都有些好奇……  
小C说她上次不小心先戳了第二部，只看到“你妈贵庚”的名字赫然映入眼帘就关掉了。其实我很想看下去的，可小C不让，她说了不看，那便就是不看了。于是我无奈，只好也没跟着追下去。  
“那是篇好文章。”那时，小D还在寝室的书桌板上不停地戳戳戳，戳她永远都戳不完的代码。小C倒在床上，无力地“嗯”了一声。  
可最近小D最近在开始背英语，还在写长长长长的报告。甚至比小C当年细心码的文还长。小C在图书馆刷了52号座，撑着头看对面刷题的小D，“说”道：“你不是这块料，你应该去打代码的，那是你可以自由创造的地方……就像在锻造间拿起了铸锤的Feanaro一样。”  
我看见小D笑开了花，我知道小C的话对她很受用。因为她很少这么笑了，是那种发自内心的笑，让我感觉她还是一个正常人的存在。而且小C记性很差，她能记得小D爱打代码就已经很不错了。我们彼此之前可以用思维进行交流，因而省去了在图书馆，要【静】的麻烦。因而下文出现的“说”，几乎都是通过这种方式交流的。当然，除了在需要【静】的地方外，我们彼此之间也会说话说出声。  
“小D说啦，她以后要当一台计算机。”小C扬扬手里的译稿和脑洞。小C为了避免自己遗忘，总是把现实中发生的事写在她的故事里，或者塞一张纸条在永远处于上帝视角旁观一切的小Y手里。  
“胡说，我说的是要当一个能流利打代码的工程师。”小D纠正小C的口糊。  
“别骗我了，你在想什么我能还不知道？”小C一脚踹去，正中对桌小D的膝盖。我就看她俩隔空斗表情，毕竟在图书馆，也不能大声嚷嚷。小D很多年以来都在为成为一台真正的AI而努力，她可以做到没有喜怒哀乐的。如果没有我们一个劲儿逗她的话。  
刷了51号座的小H听不懂我们在说什么，她一如既往地保持着她上个世纪的天真、不谙世事的模样。永远的十二岁！啊，这确实让我们几个都羡慕不已。  
“毕竟我们是Atani，寿命有限，及时行乐！”于是，昨晚我没能拖住小C，她欢乐地丢下译稿和脑洞，开始刷起了《开了蹦了崩》。甚至还打扰了在一旁看日漫的小T，小C指着文里Kano对Turko的评价——“百花丛中过，每朵都带走”——给小T看。小T意料之中地笑了，虽然小C没看到。  
不过快睡了的小H看到了，好心告诉了小C。小H睡着后，又在梦里找她那个好久都没有回寝室的小P了：“小P说我应该去注册小黄车的，你们知道的，满大街的OFO。”  
小C一直看不太清，用她自己的话而言：“无论是帅气如Feanaro还是Nerdanel，我都看不太清。”她只看得见平面上的文字和图形，只要是立体的，都不属于她的范畴。我觉得在小C眼里，文字其实也是一种图形。这时，她往往会求助于只会应付简单世事的小H。  
为啥是“简单”？  
因为毕竟是个孩子嘛。小H给我的感觉，就像是……就像是不太说话的读心者那样。她有一双宛若Turkafinwe的眼睛，也有他那样杂乱无章（或许？）的心思。只不过她很少说话，常说的也是我们听不懂的过去的话。我猜，那可能是她自己独创的语言或者是外星语吧。小H喜欢天上的星星，她仰起头来可以看上一晚，说着自己是星尘的孩子。

看到这里，你便会发现，我们几个都很不一样。幼稚、安静却会读人想法的小H；基本上不挪窝却总是以上帝视角写着我们八卦YY的小Y；满脑子荤段子、怕冷、记性差、喜欢文学影视作品的小C；日常温和柔软可捏、发起飙来十个我都拉不回来的晴雨表小D……哦，还有一个普通的我。  
不过有一点，我们是相同的，那就是喜欢“水”，不管是流水还是静水。当时小C也急着举了手，说洗澡的时候灵感特别多。我们还嘲笑她的灵感不都是来自烈火的嘛，还给自己起了个“火”特别多的名字。泼了水，当是要浇灭了。小C怕冷，记性还超！级！差，就跟文里那个整天与壁炉作伴的Curufinwe差不多。小H则是最不怕冷的那个，她经常大冬天（其实还是初秋，但我们觉得冷）跑去洗冷水澡。等天再冷一些，就打了热水用洗澡神器。反正她不怕冷，我们就老赶她第一个去洗。  
哦对了，你想问我是怎么知道Curufinwe和他的壁炉那回事儿吧。  
昨晚，哦，不，应该是今晨。我那要命的义工分还没满，周四早上好不容易跟熟人换到个查房。小C还沉迷开了蹦了崩不能自拔，于是我赶小D和小H上床睡觉。她们本来也在围观，后来只好睡了。结果一大早，我就被小C的哭声撕裂了美梦。  
“哦，”小D抱怨，“我刚刚好梦到考题了，还想多看两眼。”  
小H撇了撇嘴，没说什么。但我知道她也被一大早吵醒挺不快的。  
我原来想问小C怎么了，她就QQ上发了一堆截图过来，留了一堆莫名其妙的话，然而我当时只想睡觉。当然，令我犯困，还是她的一堆感想。我丢给小D看，自己又睡了过去。这后来我才意识到，小H那个睡眠质量国家一级标准的，压根就没醒！于是，点儿到了，没睡着的小D怂恿小H去查房，她一脸呆傻的表情深得生辅老师的认同。她们绝对会以为这孩子没救了，这样的孩子在社会上是活不下去的。烦啦当时就是这么说的，我也这么认为。当然，我明白小H一直徘徊在身边，任劳任怨地被我们像摊牌差使挨个石头那样使唤，绝对是因为烦啦的另一句话。因为小H听了这句话后，神情就像听见Feanaro说“你不用在弄这些了”的Turkafinwe那样。一直在旁边围观的小Y，贴心地把这句话写在了《依合堡》那里，收到了小H完美白眼一双。小Y比较擅长记录，她总是拿着她那本永远都写不完的日记本，涂涂画画圈圈改改。每当有什么符合她心意的事发生，她就记下来，所以这家伙心思细腻还特别记仇！真是不可爱。

一觉醒来，发现小H查完了房又倒床上睡了。小C还在孜孜不倦地刷着《开了蹦了崩》的我也不知道第几部。小D后来告诉我，说早上小C是因为在看挨个石头的POV，看哭了。  
“哦。”我说。我挺喜欢那个角色的，他是个好人。  
“不，不对，可能也是的。他是个很强的读心者，在摊牌面前装得很好。是他截了Irisse写给Turkafinwe的信，是他拆了摊牌写给Nolofinwe的信，不是Curufinwe。摊牌他错怪他Atar了！”小D绝对是第一个被带进去，她可以把里头的名字背得比小C熟多了。毕竟小C记性不好。  
不过小C转眼就原谅了他，因为他是Nolofinwe派去的，就像来根辣条一样。小C挺喜欢Nolofinwe一家，哪个都喜欢。或者是小C哭了哭就把这茬事忘了，就跟记性不好的哭了粉一样。“不过多哭也不好，”她说，“摊牌跟他Atar第二次哭就没有用了。而且小Y的故事里，有个民族哭了会流红细胞眼泪，缺氧。” 小C也喜欢Arafinwe一家，她看到傻白甜版Arafinwe时愣了愣。后来看到他是个超强读心者的时候，又愣了愣。结果当后来她看到诺多王室一半的都会读心时，发现这个世界真可怕，当机立断地向小H讨教。然后，情理之中地被小H一脚踢了回去，继续看她的文。  
哦，又扯远了。我应该说小C跟Curufinwe的。我忽然想起Curufinwe有个昵称也叫小C，不经意间笑出了声，小H也跟着我笑。小D跟我说小C在群里发的那些呐，感慨大概有八条西瑞安河的水，唠叨有十倍盖里安河的长，我便不想听下去了。我看了看小C屏幕上Curufinwe的模样，看了看老泪纵横的小C，恍惚间我觉得他们就是一个人。他们都怕冷，小C在20多度的气温里穿着大棉服靠着宽大的书桌，好像Curufinwe形影单只挨着巨大的壁炉。他们容易忘事，因而不停地写下自己的记忆，然后Curufinwe实施计划烧掉，小C在原有基础上加点修饰改掉。“写下来可能就记住了。”这句话小Y十分赞同。于是她看着独自默默坚持着的Curvo，想着他不被人理解、被人唾弃、被叶子书里面写成了大蘑菇的形象，想着他的妻子在海那头心碎而死，想着跟自己越走越远的Yon。而一切都是他精心设计的圈套。他们都在设计圈套，只是Turkafinwe没他弟的心思那么细。  
“他不会哭的，而我哭了，这是我的懦弱。”小C啜泣着对我说。我抱了抱她，寒气袭来、她依旧冷若冰霜。我心里想，你怎么知道哭了粉没哭？她不甘心他们就这么追逐誓言而死了，所以在拼命地看那些我死都不会去翻的英语书。哦，那套书有个奇妙的缩写——HoME。我想起了文章开头的“一家人”。这个词对整个Middle-earth是那么遥远。

其实，小C不陷入她那些神叨叨的故事时，有点像Turkafinwe。虽然她很糟糕地不喜欢小动物，但她很喜欢植物。她与自然之间有另一种语言，好像只有小H听得懂。小C曾经神秘兮兮地跟我说，小D能跟各类电子机械（只要是装了个芯片的就行，不管什么数量级的芯片）交流，这小H也听得懂。小C喜欢花花草草，可她不像Turkafinwe那样爱沾花惹草。我们就任由她在小树林里蹦啊蹦，她回头看我们的时候，目光总是会落在别的地方——她视力不好。  
哦，其实小C还会唱歌，她会在碰到水流时随口唱一些曲调，配上据说连她都不知道是什么的词。小D每次谈起这个就会抱头哀嚎，小C一唱歌小D就打不出代码，这是我们有目共睹的。“我甚至觉得她应该去拜Makalaure为师。”小D做了个鬼脸。“我也想啊，想疯了都想。”小C从书本后伸出手，把小D一把摁回凳子上刷题。又是十个对了两个……先去吃个晚饭好了，小D默默地吐槽自己的正确率。

有次小H会跑过来跟我说，其实她觉得，一直负责资料整理的小Y像卡兰。脑洞爆表的小C最像库五，接着是凯三和二梅。小D……在打代码的时候像Feanaro，发飙的时候也像，吓死我了。善解人意的小P像Maitimo。“我像摊牌，”小H指着自己说道，“然后我们都很倔强，很要强”。我笑了笑不知道自己像谁，但我心里明白，我是会追随那火焰的。我曾想着，如果我是提里安城的一个不起眼的小鬼，我说不定真会跟着Feanaro殿下出奔。那是多么温暖又多么可怕的火焰，可我不怕！我不想管那是赫尔卡拉赫还是白令海峡的，我想看到您说的星辰、清溪与王国。什么都没有，那就自己动手创造。然而，我们又是那么喜爱净水给我们的灵感。

现在，小C嚷着今晚投完人大的票要回去再刷一遍双树纪的《开了蹦了崩》。小D嚷着说不刷十套填空，今晚就不睡了。小H表示投完票要早点回去洗漱睡觉。小Y在50号座位上写呀写呀写，也不知道在写些什么。她们会幸福的吧……一定会的。


	10. 他山红叶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个坑，AU，主要剧情在脑洞三里（翻过脑洞一二就有正文，虽然是坑
> 
> 【文前预警】非主要角色死亡，非原著向，严重OOC，奇幻AU  
> 【组合预警】客串推动剧情的路人甲乙丙丁可自动忽略。  
> CP向：费诺//诺丹妮尔，芬国昐//阿纳尔瑞，费纳芬//伊珥雯，芬罗德//阿玛瑞伊，特刚//埃兰薇，凯勒巩//雅瑞希尔，凯勒鹏//盖拉德瑞尔  
> 明显友善向：芬国昐&&费纳芬，诺丹妮尔&&阿纳尔瑞，阿纳尔瑞&&伊珥雯，芬罗德&&特刚，卡兰希尔&&安格罗德，安罗德&&安瑞斯，雅瑞希尔&&盖拉德瑞尔，梅格洛尔&&梅斯罗斯&&芬巩，特刚&&亚冈，凯勒巩&&库茹芬&&卡兰希尔，芬迪丝&&伊瑞米，特刚&&吉尔加拉德（2），艾格诺尔&&吉尔加拉德（3），阿玛瑞伊&&盖拉德瑞尔  
> 明显不友善向：费诺<>芬国昐，费诺<>费纳芬，费诺<>茵迪丝。  
> 仇视：一亚众人!!蘑菇孢子，  
> 【文章分级】PG-13  
> 【前言备注】  
> 第一章故事开始于费诺离开2年后，海港谋杀西行船员的消息于1年前传回提里安城。8个月前，七颗夜天光凭空而起，照亮了维林诺最黑暗的时刻，成功组织了孢子扩散。那时，世界大体是和平的。  
> 年龄统计：费诺47，诺丹妮尔47，大梅25岁，二梅23岁，凯三15岁，卡四10岁，库五9岁，五六7岁。芬迪丝42。芬国昐40，阿纳尔38，小熊18，特刚11，雅瑞希尔5岁，亚冈3岁。伊瑞米36。费纳芬32，伊珥雯31，芬罗德11，欧洛10，安三9岁，艾格诺尔8（实际上不是），盖拉5岁。马哈坦72，欧尔威60，英格威69。

脑洞一：

哈，没有爸爸的小鬼。  
卡兰希尔：我有爸爸！我爸爸是盗取夜天光的人，阻止了上一轮孢子的爆发。所以才被神明捉走了。他把夜天光带下来，好让蘑菇的孢子不在肆虐。  
这是你妈妈编出来的故事骗你的。要是你爸真拯救了图娜，你们早该被王城的人接去了。你爸还是杀人犯呢！海港城的事就是他起的头。  
安格罗德：我相信你。  
你是谁？  
我叫铁手。  
哈，真是个奇怪的名字。  
好像你红脸的名字很正常一样。  
彼此彼此。

红叶树。  
阿纳尔瑞：它发芽了呢。  
芬国昐：是啊，发芽了。  
阿纳尔瑞：他还活着吗？  
F：可能。  
A：你要去找他吗？  
F：你将领导，我将追随。  
A：这不过是儿时的戏言。  
F：不，这是一个人的承诺。  
A：真受不了你。你简直比他还死脑筋。  
F：一起来吗？  
A：你不觉得雅瑞希尔还小需要人照顾吗？  
F：要不送Nerda那儿去？  
特刚：您以为我会让你们去吗？这些年来，你们好像刻意忘记我还有个哥哥了是么？  
（当时跟着费诺离开的有大梅小熊二梅）  
特刚：谁家的孩子？  
哇！这哪儿来的？  
捡的。  
没有贴寻人启事么？  
贴了，没人来问过。我还去警局里跑了几趟，大概有什么病，被扔了吧。我原本相送福利院去的，结果我还未成年，办不了手续。就等你们回来。  
啊，好可怜的孩子，nolo我们养了吧，叫亚冈怎么样？  
特刚：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

 

芬罗德举办舞会，希望能找到民间的新娘  
雅瑞希尔要去，凯勒巩于是……  
凯勒巩：Amal  
诺丹妮尔：怎么？  
你有裙子吗？  
你要干嘛？  
雅瑞希尔要去舞会，我得看着她，决不能让那个道貌岸然的王子拐走了！  
= =|||

为什么我要扮成马夫啊！  
你又不能扮成公主  
我可以的！  
这样欺骗王子是不对的。  
QAQ我要小白

费诺20岁时，向父亲申请离开王城，并希望城内的人们不再提起他。可能是火焰烧得太旺了吧，我希望能有一片广阔地方让我燃烧。  
如果是因为迷瑞尔的事……  
不，我去意已决，希望父亲和茵迪丝夫人成全。

10岁的芬熊。（小时候，跟他说你将领导我将追随。我们来玩将军和士兵的游戏好不好？  
不好。  
我当将军你当士兵。  
费诺没理他。  
拿我当士兵，你当将军。你将领导我将追随）  
你为什么也要跟着走？！  
不是还有费纳芬嘛。我想出去当个乡村教师。回来，不许任性。  
为什么哥哥可以任性！  
因为他是哥哥  
可我也是哥哥，我是伊瑞米和费纳芬的哥哥。

40岁的费诺。  
父王希望你能回城一趟，他不太好。  
芬威去迷瑞尔上坟时，遇上了洒孢子的蘑菇。  
那年大梅18岁，二梅16岁，凯三8岁，卡四3岁。库五2岁。五六0岁。  
芬国昐33，小熊11，特刚4。费纳芬25，芬罗德4，欧洛3，安三2岁，艾格诺尔1.

因为芬罗德出生时是个灵魂师，为了避免他影响到周围人，所以芬威将迷瑞尔给他的星芒之血给了芬罗德。芬罗德影响到的第一个人是四弟艾格诺尔，刚刚出生10天便陷入昏迷。  
迷瑞尔过时，已经无人能织出星芒之血，据说她是早年在西方神明（薇瑞）那儿学的手艺。但无人知晓它的价值，直到后来……星芒之血也是一门以自己为代价的手艺，很危险，所以迷瑞尔的手稿也不敢让别人看到，唯一一本真正的遗物，被费诺一直带着，但只有当合适的人翻开书页时，星芒之血的制作方式才会显现出来，王城内部的保留版本全是假的。  
费诺见了芬威最后一面，芬威去世。因费诺自己意愿+王后是茵迪丝，所以芬国昐继位。费诺决意寻找母亲红皮书童话中的夜天光，可以照亮大地，消灭孢子。当晚茵迪丝追随芬威而去，王城上下哀悼。4年后44岁费诺，37岁的芬国昐将王权交予29岁的弟弟，那年大梅22岁，二梅20岁，凯三12岁，卡四7岁。库五6岁。五六4岁。  
芬国昐37，小熊15，特刚8，雅瑞希尔2岁。费纳芬29，芬罗德8，欧洛7，安三6岁，艾格诺尔5，盖拉2岁

又1年。45岁费诺带着他们离开。  
那年大梅23岁，二梅21岁，凯三13岁，卡四8岁。库五7岁。五六5岁。  
芬国昐38，小熊16，特刚9，雅瑞希尔3岁，亚冈1岁。费纳芬30，芬罗德9，欧洛8，安三7岁，艾格诺尔6，盖拉3岁。

故事开始于2年后，海港事件，夜天光升起，世界和平之时。费诺47.  
那年大梅25岁，二梅23岁，凯三15岁，卡四10岁。库五9岁。五六7岁。  
芬国昐40，小熊18，特刚11，雅瑞希尔5岁，亚冈3岁。费纳芬32，芬罗德11，欧洛10，安三9岁，艾格诺尔8，盖拉5岁。

正文开始于10年后，红树开花，芬国昐打算去找回费诺和儿子。  
费诺57。那年大梅35岁，二梅33岁，凯三25岁，卡四20岁。库五19岁。五六17岁。  
芬国昐50，小熊28，特刚21，雅瑞希尔15岁，亚冈13岁。费纳芬42，芬罗德21，欧洛20，安三19岁，艾格诺尔18，盖拉15岁。  
当年欧洛德瑞斯结婚，次年生了星星（芬罗德起的）1岁。次年特刚在红树底下捡到一个孩子，也取名叫星星1岁。

自芬国昐离开4年后，芬罗德征婚，娶了22岁的阿玛瑞伊。  
费诺61。那年大梅39岁，二梅37岁，凯三29岁，卡四24岁。库五23岁。五六21岁。  
芬国昐54，小熊32，特刚25（娶了埃兰薇），雅瑞希尔19岁，亚冈17岁。费纳芬46，芬罗德25，欧洛24，安三23岁，艾格诺尔22，盖拉19岁。  
星星4岁。

两年后，众人返回。  
费诺63。那年大梅41岁，二梅39岁，凯三31岁，卡四26岁。库五25岁。五六23岁。  
芬国昐56，小熊34，特刚27，伊缀尔1岁，雅瑞希尔21岁，亚冈19岁。费纳芬48，芬罗德27，欧洛26，安三25岁，艾格诺尔24，盖拉21岁。  
星星6岁。

故事结束于返回的10年后。  
费诺73（这……）。那年大梅51岁，二梅49岁，凯三41岁，卡四36岁。库五35岁。五六33岁。  
芬国昐66，小熊44，特刚37，伊缀尔11岁，雅瑞希尔31岁，亚冈29岁。费纳芬58，芬罗德37，欧洛36，安三35岁，艾格诺尔34，盖拉31岁。  
星星16岁。

回家吗？我送你。  
……  
那还有什么地方能去吗？  
去阿纳阿姨家。（卡四晕了过去，安三背着）  
特刚在家里边听音乐边画图纸。  
哦，伊露维塔。你在干什么？爸妈都不在。你怎么跑这儿来了。  
我刚刚可是见义勇为了哦。  
小小年纪乱带枪。  
王族可以带枪，你什么时候来跟我比试比试，我已经胜过二哥了。  
切，我五岁就能百步穿杨了。不闹，说好了不回去的。  
唉……大哥昨晚还说梦到你了，真是无情。  
就他，我以为他已经到处玩得连家都不认识了。  
说什么呢，爸还想让他继承王位来着。  
我觉得他可能更想把王位给欧洛。你看你爸就是第二位王子。  
这么说来，我爸还有可能把位置给我咯，你看我爸是第三位王子。  
嘿！说好不提那事的！这是禁止谈论的话题！  
哦，Moryo。  
你认识他？  
额……爸妈比较熟。  
好吧，我来的路上，他被一群坏孩子打了。他说不敢回家，要来阿纳阿姨家，原来阿纳阿姨是你妈妈呀。  
呵呵  
对了我刚刚用枪打坏了一个稻草人。  
= =|||这有什么关系，反正没人知道。  
我在担心是不是你家的。  
特刚跑到窗外Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
来来，我们赶紧扎一个。  
这孩子怎么办？  
= =|||我来找找药。amal一会儿就回来，我最好给他妈妈去说一声。  
说什么？他不想回家。  
说他我这儿过夜总行了吧。  
你们两家挺熟的？  
额……还好还好。

 

————————————————————————————————————  
脑洞二：  
费诺带七个儿子离开佛米诺斯  
海港起初不愿意借船，后来发生了争执，梅斯罗斯说动了欧尔威，他们愿意借两艘船，但不能保证神明同意他们离开阿门洲  
安瑞斯留下，卡兰希尔给他和母亲留了能杀死孢子的红毯  
熙玛丽尔是费诺用自己的灵魂和孩子们的灵魂造的，起初他们没有发现安瑞斯灵魂力的残缺，因而在提取中安瑞斯的灵魂力全无，费诺因此很后悔。（灵魂力不可转移，因此安罗德也就不了安瑞斯）  
黑暗的敌人，偷走天上的星星，没有星光的照明孢子会大面积泛滥，真个维林诺有大半的区域被孢子覆盖，他们逐渐吞噬人们的力量，使人陷入沉睡。  
费诺过海后同蘑菇开战，因将灵魂力给予熙玛丽尔，而熙玛丽尔还在蘑菇手上的缘故，费诺战死，成了第二个真正死去的人。他的坟墓成了千面堆，石碓上有一棵红树，长红叶。  
蘑菇在逃亡北方的路上，遇到了希斯路姆芬国昐的追击，因他曾用言语蛊惑芬威和迷瑞尔，最后迷瑞尔在生下孩子的一个月后，带着他连夜离开。芬威出访的诸国时，遇见了维利玛的茵迪丝，两人相恋，英格威考虑到外交因素，同意了两人的婚姻。希望他们生了女儿后，能嫁回维利玛，因而芬迪丝和伊瑞米都不在城内。后来茵迪丝和芬威去世，芬国昐和费纳芬双王执政，前者负责军事，后者负责王国事宜。  
芬国昐战蘑菇，蘑菇被砍了七刀，掉落了偷走的七颗星辰，最后一颗砸在了芬国昐的额上，芬国昐陷入昏迷。

费诺里安们因人手不够分头行动，1&2,6&4,3&5。  
故事线一：  
梅斯罗斯往东首先遇到了蘑菇，被抓后。二很着急，遇上了外出游历的芬巩，芬巩到过千面堆，折下了一根枝条，枝条上的红叶守护了危难中的他，蘑菇在红叶的防护下看见了死去的迷瑞尔和费诺。（二梅大惊，后带上芬巩一起去营救大哥）  
最后就把梅斯罗斯救出来了，一行人决定去找夜莺之歌和安格瑞斯特（去了多瑞亚斯，遇上了矮人攻打多瑞亚斯，还有摘下一颗星星当聘礼的故事）——最后撬走第二颗宝钻。  
故事线二：  
三五向北来到希斯路姆，遇上了守卫城池的雅瑞希尔，白公主跟他们讲述来龙去脉。当时是特冈和费纳芬执政。  
库茹芬发现了芬国昐昏迷的原因，他最后救醒了芬国昐，熙玛丽尔也从他额上落下。那夜庆祝典礼上，凯勒巩喝醉后，将库茹芬误认为父亲。醒来后的芬国昐觉得库茹芬很像父亲的前一任妻子。  
故事线三：  
四六南下去了纳国和海港，纳国是费纳芬之子芬罗德建立的。芬罗德是灵魂师，他向二人介绍了灵魂力的一些原理。也是他带着一些族人离开希斯路姆的原因，过于强大的灵魂师会影响到三代以内血亲的灵魂，二四因为是外来人，他们也没有在意，结果由于是半血的堂兄弟，二四的灵魂都不完整，安罗德因与安瑞斯共享灵魂，在制作熙玛丽尔过程中又给了很多灵魂力，最后凋亡。卡兰希尔再次制作防孢子的红毯护住梅格洛尔沉睡的躯体。芬罗德越觉奇怪，海那边的来客怎么恰好会他们王国古老的编织品（自迷瑞尔离开后，再无人能织出这样的作品），他写信回希斯路姆询问费纳芬，得知芬威有第一任妻子，叫迷瑞尔色林迪，善于编制者，而她最杰出的作品就是防孢子的红毯——“星芒之血”。芬罗德得知此事后，让他们赶紧离开他的王国，这时恰好遇上了星辰聘礼的故事（贝伦的父亲同芬罗德南下时是朋友，过命之交，他希望芬罗德兑现承诺，帮助他摘取星芒，芬罗德警告他那星芒不是人们可以随便觊觎的，蘑菇

特刚因父亲醒来后，交还了王权，他希望能像芬罗德一样带一些人出去再建立一个王国——刚多林。  
三与小白约定会回来，因而小白留在了希斯路姆。三五将一颗熙玛丽尔送回时，海对岸已经被敌人攻占了。乌苟立安特扮作欧尔威出现在了他们面前，告诉他们屠杀了海港的居民，而传回提里安/佛米诺斯的则是费诺带人离开海港时发动了亲族残杀，诺丹妮尔被愤怒地居民赶出了提里安城，三五被乌苟立安特杀死在海港。一颗熙玛丽尔到了乌苟立安特手里。  
此时大梅、二梅和小熊夺得了第二颗，他们赶回希斯路姆的路上遭遇了跟芬罗德对歌惨败的索伦，索伦欺骗他们四六被杀死在了纳国，小熊确信芬罗德不会做出这样的事。索伦说，无论是出于什么原因，芬罗德在明知自己是灵魂师、四六灵魂不完整的情况下依然将他们留在那里，是不是为了四的“星芒之血”。大梅二梅赶到时，四确实已为六织了星芒之血，六也已经病危。眼看刀剑相向，小熊从中周旋，化解了危机。芬罗德告诉他们彼此之间的血缘关系，因而此地不宜久留（能力爆棚的灵魂师会吞掉亲人的灵魂力_(:зゝ∠)_安格罗德表示有个这样的哥哥好心累，于是睡着了……其实是安格罗德还小的时候，大家没有发现芬罗德的能力，结果安格罗德成了第一个受害者，最后才意识到）事不宜迟，他们返回海港，结果发现船已经不见了。众人无奈只好去了希斯路姆，路经过千面堆时，小熊又折了一根树枝（因为之前在打蘑菇时的效力，只有他知道）一行人去了希斯路姆，得知凯三他们一个月前早已离开，结果到现在都没有消息。他们打算重新造一艘船回去，此时养在宫殿里的红树枝开始长大。芬国昐挺喜欢的，就天天去看。这时一二决定启程返航，四留下照顾六，等路途探清了再说，小熊跟着一起去。他们绕开了澳阔隆迪，在阿拉曼登陆。先回到提里安/佛米诺斯，感觉气氛有些不对，他们发现原来的家成了废墟，整座城池都像是废墟一般。因为此地的人不认识芬巩，所以他前去他听消息，在仅有的住所，他发现了被孢子吞噬殆尽的村民、杀亲的消息和诺丹妮尔他们被赶走的消息。二梅开外挂搜索母亲和七弟无果，孢子扩散严重，灵魂有空缺的他们很快便疲于奔波，二梅逐渐开始忘记事情。就在他们一次外出找寻母亲和弟弟的路上，他们的隐蔽所被发现。乌苟立安特潜入杀掉二梅后假扮他的模样，后又杀掉了大梅和小熊。乌苟立安特得知最后一颗宝钻在蘑菇手上，她向后者发出挑战令，蘑菇因之前的伤无法痊愈，也没有炎魔大军来救，最后一颗宝钻到了乌苟立安特手上，至此维林诺全境沦陷（半兽人没有灵魂所以不会被孢子影响）

20160804大纲改了吧  
不太好写_(:зゝ∠)_  
写伊瑞詹和二梅的故事好了_(:зゝ∠)_，虽然BC更好看，但还是忍不住orz

——————————————————————  
脑洞三：

第一章 远亲近邻  
这里是提里安城城区内工厂与农田的交汇之所，居民区的小平房稀稀拉拉地散落在远离主干道的水泥地上。一群十来岁的孩子在田埂上玩耍，不过他们内部似乎起了冲突。其中一个孩子气得满脸通红，他大声地冲围在一旁的同龄人喊着什么，得到的回应则是被狠狠地洒了一身的草木灰。  
“你们胡说！”那孩子使劲拍掉身上的泥灰，可那是冬天，又冷又干。他越拍，那些烦人的小碎屑便吸得越紧。啊……弄脏了新衣服，又要惹Amme不高兴了。  
“哈，那都是你妈编出来哄你们的谎话，一家全是骗子。你爸还是个杀人犯！你哥也是！”  
“不准说Amme、 Atto和Onórot的坏话！那不是真的！Atto是取回夜天光的人，他成功阻止了上一次孢子的大范围扩散！”孩子气得牙痒痒，他努力克制自己不要冲动，可他的手心已被指甲掐得发白。  
“哦哟，你那厉害的Atto要是真成了救世主，你们怎么还会窝在这种荒凉地方。王宫那些该死的贵族，恐怕得巴结你们还来不及呢！”  
“那……那是……”  
“你说不出来了吧，小骗子。家教不好教出来都是一个样……哦，我都忘了，你妈有一大家子要养活，根本没时间管你，你爸你哥都是法外之徒！”领头的那个淬了一口唾沫。  
孩子虽然一直牢记Amme嘱咐他不要跟人打架，可这！欺人太甚了！等有一天，有一天真相大白于一亚，定要让他们好看！不，现在就要他们好看！  
想到这里他一拳挥向了还在哈哈大笑的孩子头，下一秒他睁开眼时，人已经被掀翻在嵌着碎石的泥地上。七八岁的孩子拳头虽小，但已有了十足的力道。有几只营养不良而瘦削的手握成的拳头，指关节异常突出，它们如雨点般七零八落地砸下，疼得他把嘴唇都咬出了血。  
“求饶啊，跪下求我就放了你。”领头的仗着人多而愈显嚣张。  
“你做梦！”哥哥说的没错，小孩子可不是什么单纯的善类，缺乏宽容与仁爱的往往是孩子本身。  
“给脸不要脸！往死里打！让他家都不敢认他！”领头的下巴一扬，一帮小喽啰得令欣然行事。  
“不许动！再动一下就让他脑袋开花，我说到做到。”一个陌生的人形突然出现在路口，手里好像还举着把枪。  
“哟，哪来的金毛小鬼。”领头的一挥手，众人立即停下来，但还有一个不识相的瘦高个拽着孩子的衣领不放。  
“放开他。”来人又往前走了两步。  
“你算哪根葱，敢……”领头的话还没说完，旁边的一个更瘦小些的手下赶紧拉住他。  
“老大，我爸说金头发的都是王宫里的人。”  
“切，鬼才信，他哥就是个金毛。王后还是白头发呢。”  
“放开他，我不会再说第三遍！”金发的孩子转动手腕，将枪口瞄准领头的脑袋，在扣下扳机前一秒把目标换成了田埂上赶乌鸦的稻草人。  
整套动作完成得行云流水，稻草人的头部炸成碎片，枯稻梗漫天飞舞。是真家伙，还是个神枪手！所有人都愣在原地，领头的孩子吓得腿一软跌倒在地。  
他忽然想起自己是老大，应该要摆出些老大的风格：“走……我们不跟他……他一般见识。今天算……算你走运！”说完，他转身就跑，却又重重摔在地上。两个还算有良心的小喽啰见着是奉承老大的好时机，一左一右架起领头。  
“我爸可是县长，我要去告诉他。你竟敢公然开枪威胁我，定让你吃不了兜着走！”领头的撂下狠话，众人四散而逃。  
“好啊，我等着——”金发的男孩轻笑一声，收起配枪走向还躺在地上的倒霉鬼，“嗨，你没事吧。”  
“我觉得我不像是没事的样子。”满脸淤青和血迹的男孩努力想爬起来，结果又跌回地面。这下真不敢回去见Amme了，她一定……  
金发的男孩向他伸出手，孩子回握了他。手掌小小的，手心软软的却覆盖着一层薄茧。那头金发跟哥一样，晃得人眼睛疼。冬日的朔风吹着垄上干燥的细砂，在空中形成了一种不真实的朦胧感。  
“嗨，我叫安格罗德，你叫什么？”  
++++  
“哦！我的天！Angaráto你怎么进来都不敲门！那是谁？！”  
安格罗德把那孩子背进门时，只见特刚将弟妹牢牢护在身后，手里还举着把菜刀。“喂！我们说好出了城就不喊那个名字的，特刚小朋友。”  
“路上捡的，刚拽起来他就晕过去了。还有，真是遗憾，安格罗德小朋友。”特刚收好菜刀，把弟妹从碗柜底下抱出来，雅瑞希尔和亚冈随即围了上去，“要是没记错，我跟你大哥同岁，我还比你大两岁，赞美伊露维塔。”  
“说到我哥……”安格罗德把路上救的那只卸在沙发上，“对了，你有没有止血的酒精棉，绷带……反正只要能治跌打损伤的什么都行。”  
安格罗德话音刚落，瞅见那孩子的雅瑞希尔猛地惊呼。  
“你认识他？”安格罗德一把抱起雅瑞希尔。  
“到底怎么了？”特刚边走向客厅，边不耐烦地问。  
“是卡……额，他伤得很重！”亚冈一脸错愕地向二哥求助。  
“又跟人打架了。”特刚耸耸肩，去客厅的六斗柜里翻药，“我只能处理一部分，剩下的还得等Amal回来。Feiniel，你去楼上拿点纱布下来。”  
“恩……等等！你刚刚用了‘又’？你们认识？”安格罗德好奇地看着堂哥。  
“话说回来……我刚刚似乎听到了枪声，该不会是你开的吧？”特刚有意转移话题，他对弟妹都使了个眼色。  
“对啊。”背对着特刚的安格罗德注意力全在那孩子身上，直接接着特刚的话就回答了下去。  
“让三叔知道你就死定了！”雅瑞希尔抱着一堆白纱布跑下楼梯。  
“可他不会知道。喂，你拿得是不是有点多？”安格罗德拎了几片纱布看了又看。  
“让开，王城的公子哥，不会救人就闪一边儿去。”特刚捋起袖管准备大干一场，“对了，你刚刚开枪打了什么？”  
“一个稻草人，就在对面。绝对十环，一会儿你去看看。”安格罗德很是得意。  
“不必了！”特刚现在愈发头疼，“Káno，你去把厨房的那捆稻草拖出来，教你那百步穿杨的好堂哥扎个赶乌鸦的。Feiniel，你去Nerda阿姨家，就说‘他今晚住我们家不回去了’。”  
哦，伊露维塔在上！

 

第二章 赝品童话  
傍晚，接到特刚电话的阿纳尔瑞匆匆从学校赶了回来。安格罗德赶在被伯母发现之前，把稻草人立了回去。四个孩子只见夕阳下一个小小的剪影，骑着自行车沿着田埂归来。她在路口似乎发现了什么异样，她翻身下了车四处望了望，便朝门口走来。挤在窗口的四个小脑袋一哄而散。  
Amal进来后没说什么，特刚便当做这件事已经过去了。阿纳尔瑞和安格罗德相互打过招呼后，她三下五除二拆了特刚那极为不专业的包扎后，花了短短一刻钟就处理好了卡兰希尔的伤口。特刚在一旁认真地看，以便下次再拿隔壁家的谁来练练手。见安格罗德在这儿，Amal本打算吩咐点什么，却欲言又止。三个黑发的孩子心领神会，开始称呼起了卡兰希尔的母名。  
“Carnistir他跟人打架了。”特刚对在厨房忙碌的阿纳尔瑞说。  
“应该说他被人打了更准确一些。”雅瑞希尔进来补充。  
不过他们的Amal只是简单地“嗯”了一声。  
“还有Amme，门口的那根红树枝发芽了。”亚冈刚把自己挪进厨房，就迎上了吃惊的目光，“怎么了？”  
++++  
芬国昐有晚课，没赶上家庭的晚餐。阿纳尔瑞以特刚和雅瑞希尔要写功课为由，先让安格罗德上楼去。  
金发的男孩悄然推开门扉，那个被阿纳尔瑞包成白粽子、叫“Carnistir”的孩子正看着窗外初升的月亮，今日当是满月后的第一晚。  
“你醒了。”安格罗德走到孩子的床榻边坐下，看着他有些泛红的脸颊似乎是在提火（我不知道普通话里是不是这两个字_(:зゝ∠)_）。安格罗德伸手碰了碰Carnistir的额头……还好，没有发烧。  
“我没事。”  
“我觉得你不像是没事的样子。你叫什么名字？”安格罗德明知故问。  
【金发的人多半来自王城，若他们发问，你就告诉他们我给你的名字。无论发生了什么，都必须牢记这一点。】是Amme的话，在耳畔响起。那时候Atto还在，他一左一右地抱着Ambarussa。  
“Carnistir，我叫Carnistir。谢谢你帮我。你认识这家人么？”  
“举手之劳。也不算很熟吧，就过来借宿几晚。”安格罗德走到行李边上，从里面拿出一本血红色封面的书，书封面的银色八芒星和一些看不懂的字符，在皎洁的月光下闪闪发亮，“要听故事吗？”  
“咦？！”那孩子吃惊地看了看书，又看了看安格罗德。  
“怎么了，有什么问题吗？喂，你伤还没好，躺好别动。”安格罗德急忙把他摁回床上。  
“没有没有，我只是觉得这封面在哪儿见过。”  
“家里吗？”  
“可能是的吧，我记不太清了。这里面记着什么故事吗？”Carnistir问。  
“Atar说，这世上一共有7本这样的书，它们都记载着这个王国早些时候的童话故事，但唯有一本的内页有机关。”安格罗德俯下身去，凑到Carnistir耳边，“唯有被Míriel认可的继承人才能看见真相。”  
“Míriel是谁？”  
“Míriel Serindë，珠宝之女，一位传说师承于Vairë大人的高级手工匠师。”说完，他念起了故事的第一篇：一个穿着红色斗篷的银发女孩在森林里迷了路，在金鸢尾沼地（洛埃格·宁格罗隆）里遇上毒蘑菇。她就地取材，点燃沼地里黄菖蒲，用烟熏的办法赶走夺人灵魂的孢子的故事。  
安格罗德向门外张望片刻，起身将书塞回行囊中，“唠叨的Turukáno上来了，别告诉他我跟你说过这些哦。”  
“安格罗德说得听起来像是个寻宝解谜游戏。”Carnistir轻笑。  
“解开了说不准还能有意想不到的收获哦。”  
“比如？”  
“比如……见到自己一直很想见到的人。”安格罗德话音刚落，特刚正巧推开了门。  
“我们谈谈，安格罗德。Carnistir你好好睡一觉，明天要是好得差不多了就赶紧回去，别在这儿占地方！”特刚拉着安格罗德转身下了楼。  
“如果不是现在这样，我也不想在你家占你地方！”  
++++  
“说吧，到底是谁让你来的。”特刚拉开餐桌旁的椅子，示意安格罗德坐下。他端过厨房两杯冲好的红茶，递了一杯给已然入座的那位。  
“你不是问过了吗，我是自己跑出来玩的。三年没见了，你不想我们吗？”安格罗德望着杯中悬着的一节茶梗问。  
“别套近乎。我们太了解彼此了，就是芬罗德他在这儿，你们也瞒不了我！芬罗德……是他让你来的对不对？”特刚恍然大悟。  
“是Atar让我来的。”安格罗德在做最后的挣扎。  
“三叔至少会派个成年人来出访他的亲人，恐怕你这次跑出来都没向三叔报备。”特刚轻笑了一下，他有十足的信心安格罗德会告诉他的。  
“这次是有急事！Atar他不同意大哥的提议。”  
“Findaráto他又在打什么主意？”  
“出了城不准叫那个名字。我们想救艾格诺尔！这是真的！你知道哥哥为此一直很自责。”  
“所以？”特刚抿了一口茶，还有点烫。  
“堂哥，你记得‘星芒之血’吗？”安格罗德将椅子往特刚那儿挪了挪。  
“当然记得。祖父就是因为把它给了芬罗德才出事的。”  
“现在王城流传的消息是，Míriel Serindë一共织过三件‘星芒之血’。一件在芬罗德那儿，一件肯定在她孩子那里，还有一件不知所踪。但她留下过一套共七本红封面烫银的手稿，里面记载着三件‘星芒之血’的制作方式。”  
“这有什么用呢？‘星芒之血’只是间能防孢子的斗篷而已。还有，第一家族的事是明令禁止，不准提起的。王长子二十七年前就离开了王城，直至祖父过世也没再回去过。”  
“那并不完全是真相。根据大哥查到的资料，Curufinwë带走的那件‘星芒之血’，就是用以稳固和重聚灵魂力的，那件就可以救艾格诺尔！他们都说……”  
“都说什么？”特刚的神色越发凝重。  
“‘Ñolofinwë殿下三年前将王权交予Arafinwë殿下离开王城，是去找失踪了多年的Curufinwë。’”  
“够了！简直一派胡言！”特刚愤然起身，不慎撞到了身后的椅子，“你明天就回去。跟芬罗德说，我Atar压根就是烦死了王城里那帮整天惦记着‘夜天光’的大臣。‘星芒之血’早已失传，从古至今就只有这么一件，根本就不是出自Míriel之手。要是芬罗德弄坏了也是他自己的事。艾格诺尔的事我很抱歉，恕我无能为力。”  
“大哥没有弄坏‘星芒之血’！我明天会找二伯再谈一次。夜天光升起后，王城的红树也发芽了。七本手稿，六份赝品。我们必须找到能彻底阻止孢子扩散的方法，你我都知道夜天光只是缓兵之计。”  
“‘星芒之血’是有代价的。三叔就是因为知道这个，所以才反对芬罗德的提议。Atar会给你相同的答案的。”特刚叹了口气，扶起在地上躺了一会儿的椅子。  
“不付出点代价，怎么能赢过敌人呢？”


	11. 欧洛米和凯勒巩的小短片

猎神将年轻的孩子带到森林中的一片空地上，精灵小心地抱着猎神前不久赠予他的猎犬幼崽，“这种草药常生于林间草地上，长青的它有着宽大灰白的叶片，边缘光滑没有锯齿。将叶片碾碎，敷于伤口处，用之前我教你的咒语即可止血，碾碎后得到的汁液也可做成药用绷带随身携带。它的花期短暂，每年4月仅开7树日，单瓣成六芒星形，花瓣上有紫红色的条纹，花同样有止血功效。雌雄同株，不过异株授粉能得到品质更为优良的后代，你要是人工培育的话可以加以控制。5月就可收获成熟的果实，但它的果实是一种极强的麻醉剂，使用时需谨慎。雅凡娜起初是在恩多尔培育了这样的植物，彼岸还留有许多它的亚种，可惜最后没有都带过来。在我猎场里，这种是分布最广的了。以后看到别的，我再跟你说。


	12. 崩坏小剧场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一共是53篇，但是丢了好几篇

20151105过半步多的时候千万别回头

岁月匆匆，相逢之日，已然是来世。

“Nolofinwe，我记得上午我有说过。今天把课堂作业写完，我才会让Anaire来接你。别告诉我说你忘了。”老师像一座高塔似的堵在门口，身高秒杀仍处于幼儿状态的诺多王。

“我没忘。可……可Ana说等我记忆恢复了之后自然就会记起来的，现在没必要写这么多作业。”小精灵扯着自己的衣角，低头研究着蓝色布鞋上的一根线头，“还有，Inga说，按照辈分来说，你应该喊我叔叔。”忽略老师抽搐的嘴角，小精灵义正言辞地补了一句。

“好吧，叔叔。如果您现在能准确地把自己，还有您妻子和三叔的名字念出来的话，我很乐意免除您所有的功课，并用尊称称呼您。”老师摘掉灰色的斗篷，刚跨进门口一步，就回身逮住了个想要偷溜的学生，“我记得以前你很喜欢上文法课，Turvo。”

“那一定是我当时心智还不成熟，灰斗篷老师。”被老师一把拽了回来的小精灵朝旁边的同僚——额，其实是他爹——吐了吐舌头。

Nolofinwe掰着手指头，数着哪怕是大能者都可能会觉得很不公平的地方，“Kano，这一点儿也不公平。你看你没有失忆，就不用把这些枯燥的知识再学一遍了。还有，这是谁发明的文字呢？一笔一划的，写起来一点都不方便。”

“你哥哥。”一旁的Turukano小声说，“书上是这么写着的。”

Nolofinwe听罢，郑重其事地说：“那他也一定是个坏哥哥，坏哥哥发明了一笔一划的坏文字。”

“现在好弟弟要学，坏哥哥发明的坏坏的文字啦。”Turukano像是接段子似的把Nolofinwe的话接了下去。之后父子二人便笑做了一团。

 

灰斗篷老师愣了半响，干咳了两声，把两个淘气的小孩抓回去写作业了。教室里，Irisse正努力地啃着铅笔头，Arakano又把他的书撕成了白色的小碎片。

灰斗篷老师的内心是崩溃的，他觉得自己五个弟弟都没他们一家子四个闹腾，更何况那个应该最闹腾的还不在。“等他们记忆恢复了之后，一切都会回归正轨的。”老师默默地念了遍Arafinwe以过来人身份、四大皆空模式下的经典语录，思索着爷爷家为啥能有这么多孩子，以及等自家兄弟以幼儿身份齐聚一堂——伊尔贝蕾丝啊，真的不敢想下去了。

一定是我荒废了这么多年，连教书技能降低了呢。

——————————————————

20151106维林诺的冰棍

今年的夏天格外炎热，下午闲来无事的英格威靠在藤椅上吃冰棍。

其实冰棍的历史在维林诺已经很久远了。从前大家会把调好的水果汁浓缩了之后灌进模具里插上小棍，运到希尔卡瑞西海峡的水里冻个一天再搬回来。然而这样一来耗费人力物力，二来即使一起扛回来了很多冰块也没法长久保存冰棍，三来某只不道德的精灵在那儿抛弃了他弟，于是希尔卡瑞西海峡不仅成了背离的代名词，还成了年轻人们的分手圣地。因此冰棍的产量一年比一年低，前几年就成稀有资源了，也只有曼威大人能在夏日天天吃到新鲜的冰棍了。当然维林诺的维拉、迈雅和精灵都没少抱怨阿瑞恩每年总有这么几个月飞得太低了。

这个关于维林诺夏日和平的大问题，就这么懒搁置了了好几年。终于，在今年冬天的时候，英明的曼威大人，一纸文书批给了纳牟大人，要还在蹲曼督斯的费诺造个制冷机出来。期间当然没少世纪大辩论和掀桌一类的事，不过结局是好的。夏天还没到，一台崭新的太阳能冷热交换机就出现在了维尔玛的宫殿里。

今年，凡雅精灵们就愉快地吃起了已不再是稀缺资源的冰棍。以及仍然蹲着曼督斯的众人想说，如果你们想来乘凉，来纳牟的住所是最佳的选择。在提里安听说这事的费纳芬赶忙拿起笔写了封信让巨鹰带去了曼督斯。信的内容如下：

尊敬的长兄：

好久不见。

听说近来凡雅那边新添了您制作的神器，效果显著。我等族人听闻此事，艳羡异常。若长兄能给我们也送一台来，三弟定感激不尽。

以及，在您儿子的教导下，我哥终于会念我的名字了。

祝

好！

您的费纳芬敬上

据知情人士透露，费诺看完信后当场就撕了，撕得比亚冈当年折腾梅格洛尔的课本还厉害。第二条费纳芬就收到了回信。信的内容未尝可知，不过冷热交换机倒是过了没几天就送来了。

索隆多大人表示天气太热，要加收高温补贴。费纳芬让他问曼威大人或者费诺去要，索隆多申明他送的是货到付款，包括快递费。最后机智的费纳芬用新机器冻几根冰棍把他打发走了。

此外，前来凑热闹的，终于会念自己、阿纳尔瑞和费纳芬名字的芬国昐还在机器的外壳上发现了自己长子的签名。还有库茹芬霸气的一句“这世上没有我爹造不出的东西”。

——————————————

20151107记忆哪能这么容易就恢复了

崩坏，OOC，记档20151108

特冈的记忆最先开始恢复，隔天他就把自己关在房间里谁都不见。最后还是儿子拗不过爹，芬国昐终于把他的门敲开了。

谈判了半晌，最终以伊缀尔和图尔出去远游五十年为条件，曾经宅了几百年的王终于打开了浩气凛然地打开了自己的房门，就好像那是庄严的七重门一样。

听说刚多林之王记忆恢复了，曾经的九个领主争先恐后地冲进了餐厅，把还在喝蒜蓉奶油香菇鸡肉浓汤的特冈团团围住。一旁被冷落的芬国昐瞬间觉得有种，时光不再，江水后浪推前浪，秋风扫落叶的寒冷感。虽然他如今还没有非常明白，自己是特冈的阿塔，为何还比他年纪小之类的逻辑问题。

以及，那个蓝色衣服的大哥哥头发上有亮晶晶的东西，好想拽一个下来玩哦。那个胖叔叔梳着一个神奇的发型。那个高个儿叔叔为啥要戴着么多金戒指啊，还是银色的好看。那个穿着猎装的叔叔眼神好锐利。咦？那个大伯的头发是金色的耶！就跟费纳芬和二儿媳一样，还是卷卷的！好想拔一根下来带回去给阿纳玩。

最后，芬国昐并没有拔到金色的卷卷发，特冈也记不清那九个领主究竟谁是谁，还被呛了汤。

——————————————

20151108芬国昐的生日

今天是芬国昐二十岁的生日，灰斗篷老师贴心地给他们三个都放了假。

三个？为啥是三个呢？哦，记忆逐步恢复的特冈表示，自己真的不需要再上小精灵学的文法课了。他洋洋洒洒地写了七十多页的论文丢给灰斗篷后，就欢乐地跑去找阿纳尔瑞玩了。芬国昐表示自己既然是特冈他亲爹，按道理也可以不用再上课了。老师摘掉灰斗篷，掏出特冈那七十多页的论文递给芬国昐。“你把它念一遍。”坏老师说。

寒叶飘逸洒满我的脸，儿子的论文太难伤透爹的心。特冈你个小鬼给我滚回来，你没事写这么难的单词做什么？！

其实此刻阿纳尔瑞的心情也很复杂，她一开始只是烦透了那几个一无所知的小不点，才已上课为由把他们都丢给了梅格洛尔的。然而芬国昐他们并不知道。

给学生放了假的老师在宫殿的草坪上无聊地散着步，没事做的时候就是想唱歌呢。突然他感到有人在向下拉他的斗篷，回头一看竟然是自己二叔。

“怎么了？难道是不上课感觉空虚寂寞冷了吗？”

“才不是呢！”奔二的小精灵急得脸都红了，“是阿纳，阿纳问你要不要一起给我过生日。她把费纳芬也叫来了。”

“好啊。”灰斗篷老师整了整斗篷起身。

“哎，别急啊。参加我的生日聚会可是要条件的。”小精灵把双手背在身后耸耸肩。

“什么条件？”难道是跟特冈学坏了？难道是前天上了卡兰希尔写的经济贸易论？还是之前目睹了费纳芬跟索隆多的交易现场？老师脑洞大开完全停不下来。

“你要给我生日礼物的，给了我就让你去。”小精灵一脸嘿嘿你一定没准备礼物我可不会让你去的表情。

哪知老师露出一个狡黠的表情，在灰斗篷里摸了摸就摸出一个包装精致的小盒子给了芬国昐。“生日快乐，二叔。”

后者明显被与幻想背道而驰的残酷现实给吓到了，他内心不情愿，手却不由自主地伸了出去接过了那份应该会很精致的小礼物。“谢谢灰斗篷。”他小声说。

隔天，拆了礼物高高兴兴跑进教室的芬国昐好奇地凑到正在看书的老师身边，悄悄地问昨天那份礼物的来历。看样子是非常喜欢。

“哦，那是你侄子做的，纯手工打造。很赞吧。”老师微笑着说，老五的手艺大概是除了他爹和他儿子外最出色的了。

“你难道不是我侄子？”芬国昐一问出口，梅格洛尔觉得自己的重点跟二叔完全不在一个频道上，果然跟小孩有代沟。

“我是您侄子二叔，但这是您另一个侄子做的。”

“你是说我有很多侄子？”

“是的，非常正确。”

以及我爹给您侄子的数量做出了无比大的贡献。

————————————

20151109儿子终于到齐了

远在曼督斯的纳牟大人，今年也打算送芬国昐一件生日礼物，思忖了两个月后，他让索隆多给芬国昐寄去了一个活体快递。

额，这样说太吓人了。其实就是命运之神把芬巩打包给芬国昐送去了。看着眼睛都还睁不开的白白嫩嫩的小婴儿，芬国昐真的有一瞬觉得自己又当爸爸了的错觉。

阿纳尔瑞为大能者的慷慨感动万分，决定今天亲自下厨给他们做顿大餐。三楼卧房的客厅里，芬国昐还在逗芬巩玩，雅瑞希尔打着费诺灯在写灰斗篷布置的作业，亚冈在一旁画一只停在窗棂上的小甲虫，特冈粘着埃尔隆德给他讲故事。

可能是因为记忆还不完整的缘故。特冈虽然很不愿意见到比自己打了N倍的女儿和女婿，但是天天粘着自己的曾孙。其实或许如果他闪闪发光的孙子在地上的话，他也会天天粘着他呢。

奇怪，芬巩他为啥是用红色的棉被包着的呢？不好看不好看，一会儿得让阿纳把它换成蓝色的。

————————————  
20151110我的老师

我的老师

我的老师叫梅格洛尔，全名是Kanafinwe Makaluare，我儿子特冈给他起了个名，叫灰斗篷。后来我们都这么叫他。其实我觉得他最好把斗篷换成蓝色的，蓝色的多好看。

他虽然是我的老师，但也是我的侄子，所以我是他的长辈，他得听我的。但是他看起来年纪好大，感觉比埃尔隆德的年纪都大。顺便说一句，埃尔隆德是我的玄孙，梅格洛尔还是他的养父。难道是年纪越小越显老吗？可我觉得亚冈也没有比特冈年纪大呀。

还有，我的玄孙跟我的侄子难道不是一家人吗？为什么一家人还要收养来收养去的呢？

上课的日子，阿纳总是早早地把我、雅瑞希尔和亚冈送到他授课的小屋子里。虽说他是老师，但我从来没见过他给除了我们之外的学生上课。

没有课的日子，我偶尔，真的只是偶尔，会去他的小屋子。我有时会看到他跟埃尔隆德在一起，玄孙说他们在整理中土大陆第二纪元和第三纪元的史料，还有一些伊兰迪尔从努门诺尔抢救出来的文献。我问他伊兰迪尔是谁。他说那是他双胞胎弟弟埃尔洛斯的后裔。我问他埃尔洛斯是谁。他说那是我另外一个玄孙。

没有课的日子，如果埃尔隆德还不在。他就会一个人穿着灰斗篷在院子里散步，偶尔弹着他那把像是老古董的竖琴。我记得家里也有一把长得差不多的琴。灰斗篷说那是他哥哥做的两架竖琴，一架给了他，一架给了我的长子，就是现在还躺在摇篮里整天大哭大闹的小团子。

我得说他的琴声有魔力，像是金色的雨滴。我觉得灰斗篷唱歌一定很好听，可他从来都不愿开口唱，弄得我好失望。但我总觉得以前肯定发生了什么，才会让一个像是音乐家的侄子变得如此沉默寡言，远离人群。我们的宫殿常常举办宴会，但除非是我和阿纳特意去请他，他从来都不会出现在大殿里。

他在等什么人，或许是那个给我做生日礼物的侄子也说不定。

说真的，我究竟有多少个侄子侄女？

 

——————————————————

20151111双十一大家都好吗

双十一大家都好吗

崩坏，OOC

今天是传说中的剁手节，当然跟维林诺成双成对的大家没有什么关系。真的没关系么？

特冈如今已经可以和埃兰薇同进同出，闪瞎一群单身人士——或者另一半还在成长期or没出来——包括自己亲妈。亚冈从二哥那儿听说自己上辈子连婚都没结就领了便当很是郁闷，把自己在画集里埋了三天。后来特冈盘点了一下，发现其实芬威家族第三代不是单身狗的也没几个。不过，反正亚冈他也不需要知道，还是让四弟一个人静静好了。（我把星星给芬朵拉丝当弟弟了）还在咿呀学语的芬巩反正什么都不知道。

前些日子，雅瑞希尔的记忆开始逐步恢复了。那天，全家一起围坐在桌边吃晚饭，吃着吃着，雅瑞希尔突然一头冲进了餐盘里。坐在桌对过的芬国昐和芬巩两人目睹了全程后，都哈哈大笑了起来，以为是女儿/妹妹（当然他们对这两个词的概念还不是很清楚）吃饭吃着吃着睡着了。作为过来人的特冈觉得这事没那么简单，把妹妹从盘子里抢救出来把脸擦干净后，雅瑞希尔突然晕晕乎乎地睁开神色涣散的双眸。她侧身看了眼扶着她的特冈大哭了起来。以及什么“Turvo这都是我的错”、“我不该不听你的话”、“我不该不去找Findo”、“我不该……”等等之类的话流传到梅格洛尔的耳朵里时，都是宫殿里侍卫在院子里喝酒打趣、侍女们在溪边洗漱时的一些闲谈了。

正思忖着，照这个速度下去究竟是亚冈先恢复记忆还是二叔先恢复记忆这个问题，一脚踏空了梯子直接跌倒地上的梅格洛尔感慨，啊，没有重生果然不好，整个精的反应都变慢了，还容易走神。

今天的曼督斯也好不热闹，一早曼督斯晨报就送到了门口。梅斯罗斯领了一张后，就呆在一旁安静地看了起来。什么“剁手节交易额超过XXX亿元”、“剁手节成就某某先生一类的话题”等等。

诺多的王长孙表示离开中土这么多年，怎么留在那儿的人类越来越奇怪了。好好地剁手干什么？知不知道爱惜自己啊！有本事你剁！你剁啊！

以及那天下午，他收到了老五给他的一只右手模型，觉得家里几个捣蛋鬼真是几千年不打就骨头痒了！

 

 

——————————————————

20151112双胞胎

双胞胎

崩坏，OOC

今天葛罗芬戴尔带着手下家里两个金灿灿的双胞胎来找特冈玩。特冈虽然心里觉得她们俩特别可爱，但想起了伊缀尔，觉得小银足绝对是世上最好看的没有之一。哦，不对，不对，埃兰薇才是，埃兰薇才是最好看最可爱最体贴我的，恩。

在楼下书房看书的埃尔隆德听见响声就走了出来，看到两个一模一样的身影从楼梯上像小鸟一样飞了下来，金花领主在她们身后笑得那个叫一个灿烂的，最后家园之主脑洞秒开道：“伊尔贝蕾丝啊，你孩子都这么大了。你结婚怎么都不告诉我们一声？”

以及事后，金花领主表示昨天才是光棍节，您有家室的就别这么伤害我们了。在一旁吃着小点心的芬巩不知道从哪里摸出来一把笛子递给他。特冈在水蓝色的眼刀下，对伊露维……不不，不能对着一如大人发誓，对天发誓自家大哥绝对没有恢复记忆……不对不对，就是因为没有恢复记忆所以他不知道自己究竟在干什么【。（芬巩表示，童言无忌，当个小孩就是好。埃尔隆德表示双胞胎什么都是虐精千遍，至死不休的，算了还是看看开吧。）

梅格洛尔老师昨天手滑，不小心打翻了歌谱旁的水杯，结果今天晒了一天的谱子。路过的侍女们又在闲聊着宫殿里的趣事，音乐家灵敏的听力忽然捕捉到了“双胞胎”这个词。

他愣了片刻，转身回到了他那间小木屋里，提笔为那两个红头发的小鬼写了首歌。

 

——————————————————

20151113记忆恢复二三事

记忆恢复二三事

崩坏，OOC

亚冈的记忆开始恢复了，他跟雅瑞希尔一样，也晕在了吃饭桌上，后来又把自己在房间里关了几天，芬国昐去敲的门……好吧，跟特冈也一模一样。芬国昐想，这难道自己的孩子重拾记忆的时候都会这样？那要是自己记忆开始恢复的时候，谁来敲门啊？芬国昐看了看在一旁熟睡的阿纳尔瑞，望了望天上闪亮亮的曾孙，想了想还在远游的孙女和孙女婿，哄了哄还在啃手指头不肯睡觉的长子，决定今晚还是早点睡吧。

以及，埃尔隆德非常荣幸地成了那晚第二家族唯一没有打喷嚏的精。

 

——————————————————

20151114期末考

 

期末考

崩坏，OOC，记档20151114

芬国昐算着这个记忆恢复的速度，觉着自己应该是能在期末考前恢复记忆，这样……这样就不用一个人孤单地上课了。是的，继特冈之后，雅瑞希尔和亚冈都和教室说了拜拜。

现在雅瑞希尔天天去提里安后的林子里散步，亚冈天天画他看到的各种生物。有一天在走道里呆着一只蟑螂，他竟然不拍先拿出笔来画！

默念三遍，在维林诺没有死亡，在维林诺没有死亡，在维林诺没有死亡，不能虐待小生物。可是它是蟑螂，怎么办呢？

啊，先不管这个，总之，悲剧的事情依旧发生了。在一个学期结束的时候，可怜的爸爸依旧没有恢复记忆。虽然灰斗篷有很贴心的给了重点，但特冈以过来人的经验表示，他根本不会出原题，以及你背了的东西不一定能考到，考到的东西你却不一定背了，就是这样【。

一连三天，芬国昐都在特冈那里补习功课，然而特冈现在正打算跟埃兰薇出去远游一次，呆在提里安实在有些闷——还有一个烦人的爸爸天天来问超级简单的题。

等到第四天的时候，特冈正盘算着如果爹今天再来补功课，自己就跟梅格洛尔去讲讲，反正大家都会恢复记忆的，教这么拼也没意思。

然而他等了一天，芬国昐都没有出现，埃兰薇无聊地在一旁绣起了小花边。她现在可喜欢逗少年版的芬国昐玩了，这令特冈觉得毛骨悚然。

隔天，他看见了在院子里活蹦乱跳的爹，这才得知原来是已经考完试了。不过只考完了一门……

特冈觉得，是时候跟自己二堂哥去谈谈了。

——————————————————

一块石头引发的血案（上）（并不是）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151115

p.s.我知道应该用昆雅名，可是我背不出来，而且有点懒，所以都用辛达名字了。

早上哄完了长子后，芬国昐怀着沉重的心情去上灰斗篷的课了。

路上，他踢到一块石头。那块石头飞了出去……

然后，他整个人都不好了。

“哥哥陪我玩~”“我很忙。”

“哥哥你看我画的画，像不像你呀？”后者眼皮都没抬。

“哥哥他们说你是发明腾瓦格的文学家，你能教我写字吗？”后来他只拿到一本大红的砖头书。

“哥哥，Amme喊我们去吃饭了，你快来呀。”“那是你Amme喊你。”

“哥哥，Atto今天送了我一顶额冠，你看好看吗？”“不好看。”

“哥哥，你看，这间蓝色的袍子怎么样，据说是维林诺今年流行的款式哦。你喜欢吗？我让Amme也帮你做一件吧。”“不需要，诺丹妮尔会帮我织的。她不弄，我自己也会做。”

“哥，你看我以第一名的成绩毕业了哟！”“那是因为我没跟你同一届。”

“哥，我也当哥哥了。你知道吗？”“我不感兴趣。”

“我弟弟是个金灿灿的小家伙呢，他头发是金色的，眼睛是蓝色的。跟Amal一样。”“我对金毛的小鬼不感兴趣。”“那我呢？”“也不感兴趣。”

“哥，你看，他好小哦。你抱抱他嘛。”“我连你都没抱过。”“费诺，我亲爱的孩子，来抱一下你的三弟吧。”“……是，父亲。”

“长兄。”“你又来做什么？”“好奇你每天都在干什么？”“做研究。”“哦。”

“长兄，你能帮我看看吗？这份文件这里这样改可以吗？”“你拿给梅斯罗斯去看，我忙。”“哦。”

“长兄，你戴着宝钻都快闪瞎所有人的眼睛了。”“那我可以考虑再给它们加个亮度自动调节的功能。”“您真是厉害！”“不用你夸。”

“长兄听说米尔寇被放出来了。”“恩。”

 

————————————

一块石头引发的血案（下）（并不是）

 

崩坏，OOC，记档20151116

p.s.我知道应该用昆雅名，可是我背不出来，而且有点懒，所以都用辛达名字了。

 

“长兄听说米尔寇被放出来了。”“恩。”

“长兄，他们都在讨论人类，您知道人类是什么吗？”“不知道，我对弱小者没兴趣。”“您对我和费纳芬也没兴趣。”“……走开。”

“长兄，我们不会打仗，您为什么要锻造兵器？”“那你在做什么？”“这是他们要弄。”“他们？他们是谁？你以为你最近这点小动作我都没发现吗？”“我没……”“闭嘴！”

“长兄。您不该这样！说实在的我也忍你很久了，你不要苦苦相逼！”“翅膀硬了，现在就敢来顶撞了！”“父亲向来偏爱您，我跟费纳芬就睁一只眼闭一只眼了，您到底要做到什么地步！”“觊觎王位的人就不要在这儿说这种话了。”

“梅斯罗斯，你给我回来！”“父亲！您……”“你要违抗我的话吗？”“可是，您知道，芬巩他并没有……”“长兄，您针对我也就算了，您为什么要找芬巩麻烦？！”“你心知肚明。”

“父王，您难道不约束一下我们王兄库路芬威的傲气吗？他被称为烈焰的魂魄，此话当真不错。然而他有什么权利代表我们所有的百姓发言，仿佛他就是王？当年乃是您在众昆第面前发言，规劝他们接受维拉的召唤前来阿门洲；也是您带领所有的诺多族穿过中土大陆迢遥千里的危险，来到艾尔达玛的光中。如果至今您仍无悔於当初所言所行，您至少还有两个儿子会敬重您当初的决定。”“哼，果然如我所料，我的异母兄弟一如往常，抢先一步来向我父亲告状。给我滚出去，滚到适合你的地方去！你的眼睛给我放亮一点，兄弟!这家伙可是比你的舌头还利。下次你要再敢窜夺我的位置霸占我父亲的爱，它说不定会帮诺多族除掉一个想要当众奴隶主人的人。” 

“哥，你这是何苦呢？”“费纳芬你别烦我。”“哼，好心当成驴肝肺。”

“我不再追究我的兄弟。”

“听说我们那个奇葩的长兄当着米尔寇的面甩门了，爸还吓得让人送信给曼威大人了。”“不关我的事。”“就说嘛，你怎么可能这么轻易就原谅他。”“我有时并不能非常理解父亲的作为。”

“我先前所承诺的，我现在实践。我原谅你，不再记恨过去……虽然我们是一半血缘的兄弟，但在我心中你是百分之百的长兄。由你领导，我会跟随。但愿不再有新的不幸分裂我们。”“我听见了……诚如所愿。”

“你疯了！”“是的，没错。我疯了，整个埃尔达都疯了！”“您应该冷静下来。”“我不需要！我要的是复仇，复仇！都是因为维拉的错。”“这是米尔寇的错。我们听信了他的话。”“我们听信了他的话，是的。可死去的是我父亲！”“那也是我的父亲！”“那你就别拦我！”“爹，别同他争了。他已经失去理智了！”

我们从来都没有站在一个平等的位置说过话对吗？你留给我的永远都是那鲜红的背影。哦，连对岸的火光都如此耀眼……

特冈雅瑞希尔亚冈，我终于知道你们为什么要把自己关在房间里这么久了。我现在只想静静，不想去上课……

那个被他一脚踢出去的石子，刚好落到了地上。

————————————————  
不开心，要睡觉

崩坏，OOC，记档20151117

芬国昐怀着更加沉重的心情往前走着，往日的记忆就像是洪水一般灌进了自己的头脑，淹没了四周的绿茵，飘着钻石粉尘的提里安令人窒息。院子里一个人都没有，可是他却觉得周围都是人，有的在高声打呼，有的在低声交谈，有的看着他神情激昂。

他看见了自己面朝着冰封的希尔卡拉西海峡前进，看见了隔着米斯林湖遥遥相望第一家族营地，看见了被长子救回的梅斯罗斯，看见了自己戴上了至高王冠，看见了贝尔兰诺多族最繁荣昌盛的数百年，看见了特冈从未知名处寄来雅瑞希尔离世的信件，看见了在骤火中陨落的安格罗德和艾格诺尔，看见了自己同芬巩交代好一切，冲向了生命最后的目的地。愿我的死能唤醒那些沉睡的灵魂。长兄您的宝钻还是依旧那么闪耀，看来您并没有给它们加什么亮度调节功能呢。提里安的事费纳芬应该能处理好吧，对不起，真是抱歉。

“二叔，您还好吗？”梅格洛尔讲课讲到一半，发现教室唯一的一个学生已经神游天外了。

“Kano。”

“恩？什么事？”今天二叔对我的称呼似乎有些不对劲。

“万一我哪天记起了以前的事怎么办？”

“那就不用上课了呀。”梅格洛尔还是在用对小孩子的口气跟我说话。

“哦，那希望这天早点来到。”

“没事，Nolofinwe殿下，您现在已经毕业了，回去休息一会儿吧。”

“你……”

“您想起来了吧。”

“是的。”

“……您恨我们吗？”

“稍微有一些，对你那个十项全能的爹是‘非常’。”少年版的芬国昐努力地将铅笔竖在并不平整的桌面上。

“我送您回去吧。早点跟三叔说，他应该会很高兴的。”

“不开心，不要告诉他。我们就装作什么都没发生好不好。”

“你回去阿纳尔瑞就该发现了。”

“那就不回去了。”

“……那我去给您弄点吃的，恭喜毕业二叔。”

“恩，我先睡一会儿。”

——————————————

我和我侄子

崩坏，OOC，记档20151118

 

在梅格洛尔的小屋子里一呆就是一星期。其实这种夜不归宿的行为，量阿纳尔瑞肯定会过来询问的，梅格洛尔索性就先给二叔母和堂弟堂妹们报备了一下。

因为不管是今生还是前世都跟这个侄子相处得比较愉快，而且上辈子两人年纪差得也不多，芬国昐干脆就赖在小木屋里不走了。闲暇之余就看看梅格洛尔和埃尔隆德整理的史书，以前它们都被音乐家收在小精灵们够不到的地方，以免过早地唤醒他们沉睡的记忆。芬国昐不得不表示这是一项明智的决定，这个记忆恢复还是很有冲击性的，得年纪大一点才好。梅格洛尔表示那是芬罗德的亲身经历，费纳芬友情共享，才减缓了后来诸多悲剧。

下午，芬国昐戳着侄子给他做的布丁果冻，认真地看着自己死后的事情，这个还真是奇怪体验呢。忽然……他看看侄子的右手，又看看书上的记载……这本书是谁写的？他右手好好的为啥要写被宝钻烫伤了呢？

在宫殿里的埃尔隆德猛地打了个喷嚏。

然而好事不出门，坏事传千里，费纳芬还是知道了自家的亲哥恢复记忆了。一瞬间第三家族炸开了锅……

然而还在吃布丁，喝着茶的芬国昐并不知道。

——————————

好。多。精。

崩坏，OOC，记档20151119

之前colo说芬熊要是恢复记忆三家一定回来围观，于是……

 

“猜猜我是谁？”是芬罗德。

“芬罗德，费纳芬长子。”芬国昐无力地回答。

“啊啊，完全正确，看来是记忆恢复了呢。”费纳芬正在自家各种后代的簇拥下，笑着走过来。三弟好高，芬国昐现在还够不到他的肩膀。

“啥呀，这不原来也知道嘛。”说话的是安格罗德。

欧洛德瑞斯听了父亲的话，一把把芬朵拉丝和吉尔加拉德拽了过来，“二伯，你看你认识他们俩吗？”

芬国昐抬头看见自己的曾侄孙侄孙女笑得异常尴尬，那表情仿佛是：爹就那样，今天打扰您了。

是啊，我现在正处于想要关上门好好修养身心的阶段！

不喜欢热闹的艾格诺尔竟然在院子的树上荡起了秋千，喂，小鬼你给我下来！费纳芬你管不管！

自带圣光系统的盖拉德瑞尔夫人携丈夫银树出席，他们带着凯勒布里安一起来这里住上两天，正好让埃尔隆德跟银冠打破下僵局——某只回了维林诺不知该怎么见妻子的精正天天忧虑。

小木屋的楼梯间那儿似乎有个影子晃动了，一下。芬国昐想要回身再看个究竟的时候，那儿已经空荡荡的了。

费纳芬看到了自家走神的哥哥道：“我去喊他出来吧。”

“别勉强，还是算了吧。”

 

他仿佛已经成了另一个阿尔达的生灵，他整天戴着灰色的斗篷，远离一切欢笑喜乐之地。仿佛那阿瑞恩的光芒一照，他就要烟消云散似的。我希望他能回来，他能重新生活在我们中间。可这不太现实，毕竟……他是一家的孩子，费诺家族唯一还活着的却又好像已被纳牟召唤过去的游魂。

他一定很孤单啊。

 

——————————————————————

新学生

崩坏，OOC，记档20151120

在小木屋吃了好几天布丁的芬国昐终于被阿纳尔瑞揪了回去，在全家（除了天上飞的那只和不知道能不能一家好好在一起的和选择了另一条路的精们）团聚庆祝了好几天后，一切又都恢复了正常。

凯勒布里安和埃尔隆德又开始像新婚夫妇一样，整天在众人面前闪亮亮，特冈搂过埃兰薇表示自己不怕。芬国昐努力搂着阿纳尔瑞（虽然身高还是差了一大截）表示自己也不怕，伊缀尔和图尔被特刚提前找回来了。亚冈表示再见，我不跟你们玩。雅瑞希尔想着上辈子那段不幸婚姻，以及可能永远都见不到的儿子。芬巩则在努力啃自己的指甲。

宫殿的热闹更衬得小木屋越发冷清。

过了几年，芬国昐和阿纳尔瑞商量着得让已经6、7岁模样的芬巩去上课了。

芬巩他还什么都不知道呢。

——————————————  
【崩坏小剧场17】论第二个孩子（上）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151121

 

“芬巩，回来！你今天……”灰斗篷追了出去。

 

“梅格洛尔老师，你看你看，漂漂的蝴蝶。老师抓。”数千年的时光好似从中抽走，两段记忆相互重叠，那个失去记忆的孩子，就像当年那般，而自己却再也回不到那段时光了。纵然这般的无忧无虑是短暂的……哥，您也一定希望他能像现在这样吧，而不是那个站在多尔露明城楼上的至高王。

 

啊，这些感慨时光的摧残算是对我最后也没有前去命运之主那儿报道的惩罚了吧。

 

“老师，蝴蝶要飞走了！”清脆的童声将他的思绪带回现世，然而时光磨去的不是这个美丽多彩的世界，而是混浊了那双注视这个埃尔达美丽的眼睛。我多久没有再去关注那些自然的新生命的美呢？眼前仿佛又出现了那蜿蜒曲折的海岸线，一望无际的深蓝海面，耳畔的涛声像是大能者的怒吼。

 

来把我带走，去接受我应受的责罚吧。然而，海风低语，水面平静依旧。

 

——————————

【崩坏小剧场18】论第二个孩子（中）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151122

 

今天是个好天气，昨夜的骤雨将酷热的暑气一并带走了。埃兰薇还在床上睡得正熟……啊，被阿纳照亮的金发泛出了淡淡的微光，果然还是薇儿最美。

 

不知是不是上辈子过了冰峡，我总觉得宫殿要比从前冷了很多，那温度就像是当年费诺和我父亲剑拔弩张结果被驱逐出境的那会儿。不过夏天还真挺凉快的，冬天就得生点火了🔥。【宅熊你确定不是因为你大伯他们一家子都不在的缘故吗？】

 

我叫Turukano，就是特刚，诺多王室第二家族的二王子，刚多林之王，伊缀尔的父亲，大希望星埃雅兰迪尔的外公，最后家园之主埃尔隆德努门诺尔首位人皇埃尔洛斯的曾祖父。哎呀，这么一说感觉自己可厉害了(｡･ω･)，但我还是为自己是埃兰薇的丈夫最自豪了。

 

什么？你要聊第二个孩子的感受啊。有种高不成低不就的感觉吧。反正大人总是要把长子培养成接班人，第二个孩子小时候大多可以干自己喜欢的事，等后来有弟弟妹妹了嘛，大人的注意力都到他们身上去了。我得说父亲还是很宠雅瑞希尔和亚冈的。

 

但我真的想申明一点，那就是：第二个孩子绝对是家里最累的一只。先不说我爹，就说我。你看，我整个童年加青年时期，就是看着自家怎么被费诺他们家给拐走的。先不说我兄长天天粘着那个倾倒整个提里安的梅斯罗斯，雅瑞希尔也是被那个四处沾花惹草的凯勒巩给迷得神魂颠倒，亚冈天天缠着那对烦人的红发双胞胎画画，我爹……咳，先不说他。

 

总之，综上所述，我非常……其实也……好吧有些不喜欢第一家族。我也很惊讶地发现，梅格洛尔堂兄同我一样，作为心塞的二孩子为整个家族操碎了心，直到最后。

 

没了就这些，去问安格罗德好了，不过我觉得他或许没我这么心塞过。

 

————————————————

【崩坏小剧场19】论第二个孩子（下）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151123

 

我叫安格罗德，是第二家族的次子，也是诺多王室第三代为数不多的已婚人士。我的儿子叫欧洛德瑞斯，他是为数不多的诺多王室第四代，已婚，有一双儿女，姐姐叫芬朵菈丝，弟弟叫吉尓加拉徳，也是第六任诺多至高王。（之前看到亲说诺多王室如果像商朝传位，传弟不传子，就能解决小熊死后特刚继位的事，但(??ω?)大梅禅让的故事怎么破）我的长兄是大名鼎鼎的芬罗德费拉贡德，弟弟是爱上了人类姑娘可惜最后未能修成正果的艾格诺尔（三弟哭晕在洗手间），妹妹是文明中土三个纪元诺多王室第三代除了失踪人士不算活得最久的一位。父亲是诺多三王子费纳芬，也是后来提里安城的诺多至高王。母亲是澳阔泷迪的天鹅公主，是泰勒瑞精灵王欧威的女儿，是灰精灵辛葛王的侄女。祖父是最初的诺多至高王，祖母是精灵之王英格威的妹妹茵迪斯。

 

额，我确实有个庞大的家族而且汇集了三支精灵种族的王室血脉，虽然在我孙子孙女那里断了，但还有盖拉德瑞尔，我不担心。

 

总之，我觉得无论是我们家族的第二代还是第三代，第二个孩子都肩负起了延续家族血脉的使命，比如我二伯，比如特刚，第一家族儿子太多，轮到第五个也无可厚非。而且，都有个令人心塞的大哥，比如……算了还是不吐槽他了，我自己也没好到哪里去。

 

前几十年，我二伯他们家都陆续重生了，二伯恢复记忆后，父亲非常激动得带我们去围观。他当时在我的二堂哥那里。我二堂哥是当年在诺多流亡中，第一家族活下来的独苗，跟我妹妹不同，他后两纪基本上就相当于失踪人口。

 

听说芬巩进来在他那里上课，我们在双树纪的时候都在他那里上课。因为年纪差得还挺大的，我依稀记得他比我父亲都要年长。等芬巩恢复记忆后一定要拉上艾格去找他玩。

 

好了，我要说的就这些。还有什么想问的吗？

——————————————————

 

回溯（上）

 

崩坏，OOC，记档20151124

 

说好的发糖，我来了(≧▽≦)

 

这一切得从第二纪元结束，索伦把多年好友（划掉）挂了旗杆后说起。（是之后，所以是糖）

 

随着越来越多的精灵重生。根据维林诺人口普查委员会和曼督斯重生登记办公室统计，凡雅泰勒瑞精灵已经全员重生，即曼督斯大殿中已经没有凡雅和泰勒瑞精灵的魂影了。

凡雅族当年只有埃兰薇在诺多流亡中不幸去世，在愤怒之战中牺牲的凡雅士兵们，基本上就在大殿里走了个过场。不愿意重生的都被涅娜大人感化得泪流满面表示自己从前不愿重生的念头实在是太天真幼稚，维丽大人说得对，我们太年轻不懂事，这就乖乖重生去。

 

纳牟回头握着涅娜的手称赞她是规劝小能手，要是凡雅泰勒瑞再赖在大殿里，诺多辛达绿精灵和后来的西尔凡就该呆不下了。绿精灵和西尔凡精灵的重生积极性很高，纳牟大人很是欣慰。

 

可是，占地面积最大的很多诺多和辛达精都有种懈怠感。打头的就是诺多王室第一家族。 

费诺和七子加上后到的凯勒布理鹏被纳牟大人逼着听了所有的重生大会和涅娜的洗心革面讲座。然而并没有什么起色。许多辛达精灵表示，露西安女神不在了，我们重生有什么意思！

辛葛王蹲在一个角落一动不动已经……大约两千年了。

两千年前费诺&七子的火焰曾在他面前一飘而过，结果差点引发了第四次亲族残杀(｡･ω･)

纳牟大人表示吓死本宝宝了，我得把他们分开来。于是就上门请奥力来扩建了一下曼督斯大殿。

 

然而索伦卷土重来了。有时纳牟睡了一觉醒来，大厅里的精灵人类矮人树人魂已经挤成沙丁鱼罐头了。

 

纳牟算着大殿里头这精数一时半会儿减不下来，看了看备忘录估摸着中洲还有七八场仗要打。人类矮人树人虽然不会在这里久留，但来的时候总是需要场地的。啊啊啊疯了疯了！！！奥力你在哪里，快帮我扩建！扩建！

！

奥力则表示你家薇瑞的织锦都还没挂满一半的房间，我累了要歇歇。

 

纳牟死命摇着奥力的肩道，不是织锦挂不下，是魂太多呆不下了！

 

奥力表示那就跟他更加没有关系了。作为命运之主应该有应对一切突发事件的万全之策。

 

纳牟怒了，把索伦在中土这几年的破事都抖了出来。顺便接了一句：全都是你的学生！

 

这下奥力就更加不高兴了，想着一意孤行的费诺，想着变心的迈伦。我难道没中土大陆有吸引了吗？我难道没米尔寇有吸引力吗？中土大陆不也不是我们创造的吗？米尔寇他也不就是个维拉嘛！哼，有什么了不起的！他当着命运之主的面甩上了自家的大门。

 

被甩了门的纳牟很是火大，奥力你丫算老几！当年在伊露维塔大人那儿我帮你说了多少好话才把你的矮人小朋友给保住的？当年要不是我费这么多口舌，你说不准现在就跟米尔寇一起在虚空之境里蹲着了！（事实上是奥力机智地把矮人的所有权交了出来，但气急的纳牟大人……恩，忽略了这一点。）

忧郁的纳牟大人求苦力无门，无功而返。

 

————————————————

【崩坏小剧场21】回溯（中）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151125

然而一波未平一波又起。备忘录里的战役打响了，索伦开始在中洲兴风作浪。

纳牟他怎么都想不明白，迈伦他到底是脑子哪根筋搭错了。之前伊昂威面前认错认得不要太诚恳哦……大概是米尔寇那里学来的吧。不，当年伊露维塔大人发怒把努门诺尔沉了的时候他不也在吗？不是还被打到海底失去形体了吗？No zuo no die啊亲，都亲身体验了一遍，你还不懂吗？

纳牟看着堆满大殿的灵魂，今天也不想动了呢，薇瑞你等末日终战再喊我醒来吧，我不想管了。命运之主把头蒙在被子里，誓死不出来。

薇瑞看着日渐混乱的大殿，冲去维尔玛给曼威参了一本。

几天后……

伊尔牟抱着一捧花出现在了曼督斯的大门口，笑着说“我暂时来帮哥哥代下班”。薇瑞扶额。纳牟听闻此事，吓得翻身下床，用“我下次让索隆多带一麻袋妮弗瑞迪尔的花种子给你”终于把满脸笑容的弟弟给轰了回去后。纳牟大人卷起袖管，打算大干一场！

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。

 

 

——————————

【崩坏小剧场22】回溯（下）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151126

上回说到，捋起袖子的纳牟大人准备大干一场。客服估摸了一下，当时大概是第三纪元后期。

他先是翻开了备忘录，一眼看到刚铎摄政王……胡林一世于2204年上位，任期40年。为啥这个名字有点眼熟？

把刚铎的年表再往下翻，图林一世于2244年，任期24年。(⊙﹏⊙)b一定是梅格洛尔当时让星光双子看了太多的史书，星光水花你后代是想不出名字了呢，还是想不出名字了呢，还是想不出名字了呢？

2278年-2395年刚铎摄政王哈多（纳牟：= =|||……）

2395年-2412年刚铎摄政王巴拉希尔（纳牟：你们真的没名字了么……）

2412年-2435年刚铎摄政王迪奥（纳牟：不，请让我笑一会儿XXD，我要拿给埃尔威去看）

2605年-2628年刚铎摄政王胡林二世（纳牟：你们还没玩够这个梗么？）

2655年-2685年刚铎摄政王欧洛德瑞斯（纳牟：哈哈哈哈，我要给费纳芬去看）

2685年-2698年刚铎摄政王埃克西里昂一世（纳牟：金花哭晕在瑞文戴尔，这货还把米那提里斯的圣白塔改名为埃克西里昂之塔了_(:зゝ∠)_）

2698年-2743年刚铎摄政王埃加摩斯（好像是彩虹）（纳牟：亲，你们这一批摄政王真的不是刚多林的粉丝吗？）

2743年-2763年刚铎摄政王贝伦（纳牟：我的内心是崩溃的，你们是打算把历史上的人名都过一遍吗？）

2872年-2882年刚铎摄政王索隆德（纳牟：XD差俩字母就是索隆多了）

2882年-2914年刚铎摄政王图林二世（纳牟：还玩= =|||）

2914年-2953年刚铎摄政王特刚（纳牟：让我静静）

2950年爱德拉希尔之女芬朵拉丝出生（纳牟：……）

——————（以上均参考自中洲大事年表）——————

回溯整个故事的结局就是……

涌泉和彩虹领主被纳牟以“阿尔达在召唤你们回去”为理由，一脚踹出了等待大殿，诺多第三家族还剩下的三只全体扫出门，第二家族赶紧打包行李去办曼督斯重生管理办公室办手续，排队出殿。

以及，纳牟颠着手里的门钥匙死盯着第一家族，认不认错！你看你们亲属敌人朋友全部要出去了，再不认错就把你锁小黑屋里再也别出去了。

没魂睬他。

可不知是谁走漏了风声，把纳牟的原话传了出去……

隔天，芬巩找到命运之主提交了撤表申请道：“纳牟大人，我觉得我的灵魂可能还没有得到完全的治愈，希望您能让我再在大殿里带上些时日静思我往日的过错。”

纳牟大人摆摆手，过错都被原谅了，你们在中洲口碑甚好，战绩辉煌，虔诚地信仰伊露维塔大人，已经满足重生条件了。（内心：你丫都已经符合条件了，快出去啊，别赖在我这儿占空间！）

芬巩：非常抱歉，我真的希望能再缓缓。

一向疼爱伊露维塔大人子女的纳牟大人也不太好说什么，想了想就批准了。一同来办重生手续的特刚真的想一头撞死在办公室的墙上。

END

 

——————————————

【崩坏小剧场23】轨道交通1号线

崩坏，OOC，记档20151127

时间切回到第一章。

自曼督斯大赦天下以来，岁月如梭，300年的光阴转瞬即逝。

梅斯罗斯再三保证他一定会好好认错的，芬巩终于在堂哥的一哭二闹三上吊（当然这是不可能的）一哄二骗下，心不甘情不愿地交了表格。

他们在大殿的门口告别，纳牟觉得其实梅斯罗斯这精或许是真的要回头是岸了，要不之后减个刑之类的？

刚刚送走了堂弟，回头梅斯罗斯就被自家父亲和五个兄弟团团围住。外圈的六个火苗挨个闪烁，中间那团高大的火苗宛若争辩一般向四周散发着拒绝的火光。然而外围的火焰似乎占了上风，中间的火慢慢地黯淡了下去，虽然有数次复燃，但最后仍然由原本的白光衰弱为橘红的光芒，在变成暗红，最后隐没在黑暗的大殿里。四周的火焰也随之消失在重门之后。

 

————————

【崩坏小剧场24】轨道交通2号线

崩坏，OOC，记档20151128

昨天那章好像写得略含蓄，我们来换种方式。

费诺：你竟敢为了半种的儿子打算请求维拉的原谅？！你眼里还有没有我这个爹？

梅斯罗斯：父亲大人，我最敬爱的永远是您。

凯勒巩：那大哥就不要违抗父亲的意思。

梅斯罗斯：可您允许我们认错，为什么就不能去请求大能者的原谅呢？纳牟大人其实非常仁慈也很爱伊露维塔的儿女。

卡兰希尔：大哥你是被重生大会洗脑了么？还是被涅娜拉去谈心了？

梅斯罗斯：都没有，我遵循我心中的想法。

库茹芬：您有想过出去该怎么办吗？

梅斯罗斯：暂时没有，不过我想你二哥应该会有办法的。他一个人在外面也一定很寂寞。

安罗德&安瑞斯：其实我们也很想见二哥啊，但正如父亲所说，我们有我们需要守护的荣耀。

梅斯罗斯：经过中土这一遭，我们还有什么荣耀可以守护。

费诺：都别吵了，我说不准……那就是不准！

梅斯罗斯：父亲！

费诺：没有商量的余地。

梅斯罗斯：父亲，难道您不思念母亲吗？

剩下五子惊呆。

费诺：……不要跟我谈起她。敢去向纳牟求得宽恕的，我没他这个儿子！

梅斯罗斯：父亲，黑暗都已经过去了，我们为什么不能向从前那样呢？

库茹芬：大哥，从前的喜乐，或许有些都是假象，只是大哥太过沉浸其中了。

费诺：烦死了，真是烦死了！梅斯罗斯你自己好好想想吧。

——————

其实，大哥的这次争辩并不是无力的。就像他在洛斯加阻止父亲烧船那样……

凯勒巩想起了从前同雅瑞希尔和胡安一起在树林中玩耍的时光，想起了当年在家中二哥教他们念书那恨铁不成钢的表情。卡兰希尔想起了自己从前同安格罗德和艾格诺尔吵架时，他们总是会找来芬巩评理，而自己也总是会找大哥帮自己撑腰。库茹芬想起了自己的妻子，还有在第二纪元中重伤未愈的儿子。安罗德和安瑞斯想起了当时在二哥的手把手教芬巩和芬罗德弹竖琴，想起了才牙牙学语的亚冈缠着他们画画的模样。

“重生”么？

真是个遥远的名词啊……

——————————————————————

【崩坏小剧场26】轨道交通3号线

崩坏，OOC，记档20151129

要问为啥起了这么魔性的标题……接下来就为大家讲讲轨道交通的故事。时间切到芬国昐重拾记忆的部分。

随着重生的精灵越来越多，新的问题出现了。

由于曾经居住在中洲的辛达精灵、绿精灵和西尔凡精灵重生在了维林诺，大能者非常体贴地扩建了维林诺，雅凡娜让高大苍翠的珑瑁树拔地而起，转眼亭亭如盖，欧洛米让生物在此地聚集，原本寂静的森林便有了飞禽走兽的气息而有了生机。一座广袤如多瑞亚斯的森林诞生在维林诺的版图上，曼威贴心地给她取名为多瑞亚斯。

她遥望着塔尼魁提尔的山顶，与图娜山顶的提里安保持水平，站在最高的那颗珑瑁树上甚至能瞥见澳阔隆迪的海港。乌妮和欧西在大海中嬉戏，海浪一波又一波地拍打在海面上，点缀在白色沙滩中的石英碎片在阿纳的照耀下闪闪发光。

啊啊，一不小心开启了文艺模式停不下来了。

好吧，正因为是眺望，而且是精灵一目千里的眺望，所以，塔尼魁提尔、提里安、澳阔隆迪和新多瑞亚斯之间的距离非常遥远。而那些在原本留在中洲和日后流亡中洲的精灵们多有通婚。

 

【崩坏小剧场26】轨道交通4号线

崩坏，OOC，记档20151130

比如，单身的辛达可能娶/嫁了绿精灵和西尔凡（参考：可能瑟兰迪尔是的），比如远渡重洋的诺多可能娶/嫁了辛达精灵（参考：银树和盖拉德瑞尔夫人），还有原本跟随船王瑟丹的精灵，还有乖乖呆在维林诺的凡雅诺多泰勒瑞之间本来就有通婚。加上精灵永生的属性，他们的后代可能同时拥有辛达（泰勒瑞or）诺多凡雅三族的祖先。

虽然精灵拥有几近永恒的寿命，但……长辈思念晚辈以及……长辈希望晚辈住在自己身边的想法全一亚通用。于是，快捷便利的交通成了重大问题。维林诺如今的交通仍然全靠马匹支撑，索隆多大人表示我只送维拉的快递别的没门，碰上哪天下了场雨地面湿滑非常容易出事故（我想到了仪酱的二伯的琴QAQ）

爱天爱地爱伊露维塔儿女的曼威请求奥力来解决这个问题，然而要修出如此绵延的栈道依靠奥力和他手下的迈雅或精灵工匠在100年内都无法完成。

于是，曼威想到了还在养老院，哦不，还在曼督斯的费诺。曾经也是个听话的好孩子呢？（你确定？）

 

【崩坏小剧场27】轨道交通5号线

崩坏，OOC，记档20151201

现在让我们来做甘道夫出给芬巩的一道数学题。

你的曾侄孙埃尔隆德回到维林诺后居住在提里安城第二家族的宫殿里。

11月1日晚，他收到了妻子凯勒布里安的邀请去三家宫殿做客。

11月2日早上，他开始打包行李。

11月3日早晨，芬国昐（依然少年版）高祖父拿了一封澳阔隆迪的来信，是欧尔威寄来的，说要看看玄孙女婿。埃尔隆德只好先回到书房提笔写信，说自己暂居费纳芬家可能晚些时候会去拜访欧尔威大人（欧尔威表示自己在埃尔隆德这里竟然跟芬威的儿子同辈，不开心。）想想不太好，要不先去找凯勒布里安商量一下一起去好了。于是他在费纳芬家呆了一天。

11月4日，雅瑞希尔拿了一封信跑了进来，发现曾侄孙不在。信是多瑞亚斯寄来的，雅瑞希尔估摸着大概是迪奥的字迹，兴许是迪奥想让外孙过去住两日。埃克西里昂当日将信送到三家时，伊熙尔从东边升起，埃尔隆德看了信后发现确实是自己外公的来信，让他过去住两天。他只好又写了一封信，说自己即将启程前往澳阔隆迪，晚些回去拜访外公。凯勒布里安说她会去澳阔隆迪跟曾祖父说，让埃尔隆德先去多瑞亚斯。但埃尔隆德觉得这样也不太妥。

 

 

【崩坏小剧场28】轨道交通6号线

崩坏，OOC，记档20151202

11月5日，正当埃尔隆德和凯勒布里安打算去澳阔隆迪时，他收到了精灵至高王英格威的来信，希望埃尔隆德同凯勒布里安一起去看看他。路过费纳芬家的甘道夫说他可以让拉达加斯特开兔子车送瑞文戴尔夫妇俩，凯勒布里安表示谢谢米斯兰迪尔的好意，我们还是自己去吧。

现在埃尔隆德需要在一个月内走访三地，路上的交通工具均为马匹，问他需要如何安排行程，并给哪些长辈寄信。

附录：提里安-->澳阔隆迪，4天；提里安-->新多瑞亚斯，6天；提里安-->维尔玛，4天；新多瑞亚斯-->澳阔隆迪，5天；新多瑞亚斯-->维尔玛，7天；维尔玛-->澳阔隆迪，4天。所有行程中，寄信的信使速度比埃尔隆德和凯勒布里安骑马快一天。

 

芬巩看到题就直接蒙了。他拿回家问最博学的特刚。特刚以为又是梅格洛尔出的题，差点就直接拿着《中洲历史》拍过去了。二堂哥觉得冤枉。甘道夫笑呵呵地承认是自己出的题，并蹭了二家的晚饭。

特刚晚上吃饭的时候跟埃尔隆德说起这事，凯勒布里安笑着说千真万确，还真发生过，只不过没那么夸张。当时是迪奥和欧尔威同时找埃尔隆德，英格威大人并没有来信。

埃尔隆德表示，米斯兰迪尔我不认识你。

 

 

【崩坏小剧场29】轨道交通7号线

崩坏，OOC，记档20151203

甘道夫觉得自己其实出了一道不错的题，于是当晚诺多第二家族都在解这道看似是数学题的社会题。

芬巩答案：

我做不出来。

亚冈答案：

在费纳芬家住3天（11/5~7)，再去澳阔隆迪（8~11），住3天（12~14），再去多瑞亚斯（15~19），住3天（20~22），去维尔玛（23~29），住3天（30~哎呀不够了）。给多瑞亚斯和维尔玛寄信。

雅瑞希尔觉得稍微改一下就行的答案：

在费纳芬家住2天（11/5~6)，再去澳阔隆迪（7~10），住3天（11~13），再去多瑞亚斯（14~18），住3天（19~21），去维尔玛（22~28），住3天（29~31）。给多瑞亚斯和维尔玛寄信。

特刚扶额，11月没有31天。雅瑞希尔说那住两天就成。

埃尔隆德答案：

先给外公和英格威大人写信。11/5~8前往澳阔隆迪，9~12住4天，13~16去维尔玛，17~20住4天，21~27去多瑞亚斯，28~30住三天。

凯勒布里安觉得这样还是差了一天，问米斯兰迪尔可不可以4号就出发，这样每个地方都住4天。毕竟二三家离得近，还是时常可以跑跑的。

特刚答案：

小鬼你就在家呆了两天半，而且都是在收拾行李，你从6号就给我回来，住到30号哪里都不准去！

甘道夫说，你看这就是曼威大人现在正在忧虑的事，路上花的时间太多了，而且万一出门就收到信，万一在外面一个月根本就没法及时回复。万一有要紧事呢？

 

——————————————

【崩坏小剧场30】轨道交通3号线（上）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151204

 

尊敬的长兄：

好久不见。

我是您的幼弟费纳芬。

近来维林诺不大太平。由于重生精灵的数量一下子翻了一番，提里安里甚至出现了交通堵塞。可供外出远行的马匹已有好一阵供不应求了。

总之，这种现象已蔓延至整个蒙福圣地了。曼威大人要我们能针对当前的问题采取些行动，于是我就乖乖提笔给您写信了。我想，您一定有办法的吧。

前些日子，滞留在中土的最后一批精灵通过笔直航道返航，他们大部分都是辛达和西尔凡，您知道辛达和西尔凡精灵吗？他们带来了一个完全不同的世界，至少同我从芬达（我不会说这是Finda的音译）那儿听到的不一样。人类在中土的大地上发展的速度超乎大能者的想象，他们甚至创造出了您都没能想到的东西。

随信附上高铁图纸一份，如果您需要的话。

祝

好！

您的费纳芬敬上

 

“曼威大人，这样真的没关系吗？”费纳芬来回看了几遍都觉得这封信大概连拆封的机会都没有，就会变成灰渣渣了。

“肯定没问题，诺多之王。你无须怀疑我的判断。”

【您还，真，有，自，信……】

“我了解费诺，他天生骨子里有种傲气，质疑他的创造力绝对能激怒他。到时候，我们等着就好。”这是奥力大人。

【希望别适得其反就好】

 

 

【崩坏小剧场31】轨道交通3号线（中）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151205

“姐，你在干什么呢？”吉尔加拉德从芬朵拉丝肩后探出脑袋，瞅着姐姐手中的……额，纸？

“我在折纸哦，你也来学学。是之前回来的精灵带来的，现在在城里面可流行了呢！这叫千纸鹤，据说能保佑平安。”

“……”

【我们都已经在大能者的庇佑之下了，为啥还需要信物来保佑平安啊？最近回来的精灵真是带回了奇奇怪怪的东西。纸不用来写字，竟然拿来折着玩，太浪费了！这是对雅凡娜大人心血的不尊重……好吧，扯远了。】

“对了，我们重生到现在都没去找过Amal的说。”

“可是如果她不来找我们，我们到哪儿去找她呢？姐，你怎么忽然提起Amal了，难道你……”星星虽然内心小剧场丰富了一会儿，可觉得折纸似乎挺好玩的，还是坐下来跟着姐姐学折纸鹤了。

“是啊，我昨晚梦到她了呢。这么多年了，还是第一次。”

“那我们去找她吧！”星星觉着自己应当是实干派，说干就干！

“可万一找到她，她不愿过来呢？”

【Amal她应该重生了吧，她又没犯过什么错。但毕竟，这里是提里安，不是纳国斯隆德】

 

 

【崩坏小剧场32】轨道交通3号线（下）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151206

“Atar!”“Atar!”两只金发的小精灵一下子扑在了欧洛德瑞斯怀里。

“芬朵，爱仁，你们怎么了？”父亲体贴地问。

“我们想Amal了。”“Atar，我们想Amal了。”“我们去找Amal好不好？”“我们昨晚都梦到她了！”“Atar，你怎么了？”看着神色逐渐凝重起来的父亲，芬朵拉丝忍不住问了他一句。

————镜头切换————

“Atar。”

“怎么了，我的孩子？”安格罗德放下手中的书卷，隔着桌子看着欲言又止的儿子。

“你孙子孙女梦到他们的Amal了，我昨晚也是。这么多年了，Atar我们去找找Amal吧。”

————镜头切换————

“Atar……”

“哦，怎么连你也来了。”费纳芬放下手中的钢笔（是的，这是中土带回来的新鲜玩意儿，他把模板寄到曼督斯，让长兄帮他定制了一套，交换条件嘛……至高王说了，打死他他都不会说的！），重重地叹了口气。

“父亲您这是怎么了，不想看到你可爱的儿子吗？”

“只要你不说：Atar，我们去澳阔隆迪找Amal吧，我还是很高兴看到你的。”费纳芬苦笑。

“那可真是遗憾，父亲，我正想来找您商量这事。”

【伊尔牟，你这是故意整我们的吧！】

————镜头切换————

一只金发的成年精灵和一只正处于青少年阶段的黑发精灵并排坐在窗台外。

“哥，你也老大不小了，快来帮我分摊一点事务呗。”

“哦，我亲爱的弟弟，你看你哥现在还这么小一个，就让我再悠闲些时日吧。”

“您已经悠闲很多年了。”

“那……反正也不差这么几年。”芬国昐仰头看着费纳芬。

以下费纳芬内心小剧场：

【老哥这个笑得人畜无害表情简直是犯罪！好吧，我再一个人扛几年好了_(:зゝ∠)_。哥……我梦到我们的母亲，茵迪丝夫人了呢。】

 

 

【崩坏小剧场33】轨道交通3号线（番外1）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151207

 

昨天索隆多又到提里安送了一批快递，有一个寄到了第三家，费纳芬掐着算自己的孩子貌似都已经齐了。就喊了正在弹琴的长子去收快递了。

芬罗德前脚刚走，突然，老爹脑洞一开……

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴难不成把长兄给送来了！！！

……

结果当然不像想象的这么美好。拆开快递的一瞬，芬罗德觉得有一百个索伦在他四周吟唱咒符。

包裹里睡着一只小小小小的小奶狗，眼睛都还没睁开，毛都没长齐，在快递盒里睡得正香。巨鹰快递的服务就是好呀，这么稳当，费纳芬望着不远处二家的塔楼默默地想。

 

随后，他又在盒子里发现了一张纸，上面写着：欧洛米亲寄，后续事务交给你。

费纳芬无语地回到书房提笔写信【我最近是不是写信写太多了？】。

凯勒巩亲启

亲爱的三侄子：

许久未见，近来可好。

欧洛米大人把胡安寄到我家来了，如果你还有些许惦记着的话，就快出来把他抱走吧。我养宠物可没什么经验。

祝

好？

你的三叔：费纳芬

 

 

【崩坏小剧场34】轨道交通3号线（番外2）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151208

 

犬神就是犬神，早上还睡眼惺忪，完全一副婴幼儿模样。到了下午就已经长满了一身金毛蜷在某口的地摊上晒太阳了。

 

第二天一早，艾格诺尔又在后院的树上扎了个秋千（不要问我艾格诺尔为什么老是玩秋千），荡得老高，胡安在树下直叫唤。凯勒布里安跑出来陪犬王玩，银冠夫人没在维林诺见过他，觉得小小的毛茸茸的一只特别可爱。可胡安谁都不亲近……

最后，这项伟大而艰巨的任务就交给了芬罗德。考虑到好歹在中洲的最后百年里，他们还是在一起的。

晚上，一袭白衣的雅瑞希尔突然出现在了三家的大门口。胡安一见熟人【芬罗德：难道我不是吗？！】，立刻挣脱了某个似乎不太舒适的怀抱，飞奔而去。芬罗德——寒叶飘逸洒满我的脸，被迈雅嫌弃了呢。

白公主道过谢后，就直接把小胡安抱走了。留下芬罗德一个人在院子中静坐思考人生。

芬罗德的脑洞1：

【不是，所以为什么胡安会嫌弃我啊，明明最后的时光是一起度过的！我们小的时候难道没有一起玩过吗？好吧，跟小白玩得比较多。】

脑洞2：

【不是，所以为什么小白会来我这里找胡安啊？我们明明没有告诉二家这件事啊？哦……可能Atar跟二叔说过。】

脑洞3：

【不是，所以为什么小白知道胡安在这里之后要把他抱回去啊？上辈子的事……小白和胡安都释怀了吗？Atar，我留下了深深的创伤（见20151118《我和我侄子》），长子（大宝）心里苦您知道吗？（被自己的脑洞噎到）】

脑洞4：

【不是，所以为什么我在带着胡安，明明最后不欢而散的！凯勒巩你最好永远都别再让我见到你！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻。不不不，我已经被涅娜大人治愈了，过去的都过去了_(:зゝ∠)_】

脑洞5：

【不是，所以为什么欧洛米大人会把胡安送到我们家？直接给小白不就结了= =】

脑洞6：

【不是，所以为什么我在这里想这些没有任何建树的问题。】

（芬罗德殿下您还是早点洗洗睡吧【。）

 

————————————————————

【崩坏小剧场35】轨道交通16号线（上）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151209

 

因为16号线通往的是临港的，临港在江边的入海口，颜色似乎也比较浅，所以原谅我又跳了好几条线路。

 

“父亲，您醒着吗？”身着一席蓝白渐变长裙伊尔雯宛若一朵伊熙尔下轻盈的浪花落在了欧尔威的桌前。

先前闭幕养神的海港之王睁开了他如海一般清澈的眸子，慈爱地望着他最疼爱的独女（忽然发现辛达全是单线）道：“怎么了，我亲爱的孩子？”

“我想我的心思都透过我的双眼映在您的海洋中，就没什么好瞒着您的了。”

“恩，直说就好，孩子。”

“父亲，我梦见费纳芬了。”

“……亲爱的，你很久都没提到他了。”

“是啊。自从那件事之后就再也没见过了，后来……”

“后来都是你伟大的父亲去处理后续事务的。”

“您辛苦了。”伊尔雯绕着桌边走到父亲跟前给了他一个拥抱。

“这是作为一个王应当担负起的对人民的责任、对大能者的敬畏之心和必要的宽容……费纳芬他，还算是个好孩子。”

“父亲。”

“我知道你想去见他，去吧，我的孩子。”

“我之前害怕您生气。”

“如果是那个不靠谱的老朋友的长子，我会生气的。”

“您真爱开玩笑，我去找他做什么……大能者要我们原谅，您会原谅他吗？”

“我相信曼督斯大人会给他合适的判决的。”欧尔威避开了伊尔雯追问的双眼，看向了窗外。

海浪轻抚在洁白的沙滩上，那些曾经逝去过的生命早已恢复了他们本来的样貌，他们在海边同热爱海精灵的乌妮嬉戏。他们开怀地笑着、唱着，好似一切都不曾发生过，这几千年，就像是双树还屹立在维尔玛的山顶那时……

 

 

TBC

（是的，OOC的话，私设就一堆混乱了_(:зゝ∠)_，费纳芬以下的小精灵们都去见了妈妈/奶奶，但是费纳芬同伊尔雯没有见过_(:зゝ∠)_）

 

——————————————————————

【崩坏小剧场36】轨道交通16号线（中）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151210

 

感觉泰勒瑞这儿就是写不出比较欢快的段子_(:зゝ∠)_，昨天一下子就切成正剧风了。

 

我至亲至爱的海的儿女啊，请不要流泪，不要为我而流泪。乌妮和欧西大人会将我重新变回原来的样貌，让殷虹的沙土重归洁白。那些开始发黑凝结的血泪会被卷入大海，乌欧牟大人会安慰你们，曼威大人一定会惩罚那些背叛亲族、背叛神祇恩典的诺多，哪怕他们是伊尔雯公主殿下的骨肉！

请不要难过，你们逝去的亲人很快就能再次回到你们身边的。如果……他们愿意的话，曼督斯神殿绝不会为难受伤的灵魂。你们会再次重逢的，你们会再次团聚，再次在我这儿歌唱。

我亲爱的海洋精灵啊，你们听见我的声音了吗？我定会守护你们，我的同伴在大能者的指引下建立迷雾之岛，让那些弑亲的流亡者再也无法回到这里。让你们在这片大地上治愈创伤，让阿纳和伊熙尔的光辉再度祝福你们。

 

TBC

（我不会说文中的“我”=“澳阔隆迪的土地”）

 

 

【崩坏小剧场38】

崩坏，OOC，记档20151211

 

又到了炎炎夏日，是的，又是一个热得冒烟的夏天。伊昂威差点就以为迈荣来烧烤大地了【客服被星星拍死】。

英格威一边吃冰棒一边批阅着文件……啪嗒，结果最后一小块从小木棍上脱落了下来，掉在了刚刚签上了英格威大名的文件上，它慢慢地在纸上化开，显得那样令人绝望。

还好今天吃的是用澳阔隆迪海盐和图娜甜蔗做的盐水棒冰，要是拿了个新多瑞亚斯的雪糕，大概这份文件就得重写了。

 

END

 

————————————————————

【崩坏小剧场】轨道交通7号线（上）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151212

 

我最最亲爱的7号线~~~~好吧这个数字应该给费诺里安才是，可是这个颜色……跟黄颜色有关的就只有7号线了。

在想脑洞的时候……

【有四条线路是紫色的我该怎么办啊啊啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻……突然灵光一现……紫=红+蓝，啊哈哈哈我真是太机智了！】

 

END

 

【崩坏小剧场41】

崩坏，OOC，记档20151217

 

“以前我肯定经常来这儿，”小精灵笃定地说，“要是能早点想起来就好了。我真觉得那些事很重要！”

今天是一个阿纳灿烂的周末，

END

 

————————————————————

【崩坏小剧场42】轨道交通10号线（下）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151217

各含用意的信件虽已寄出，但未收到回信的阿尔达们的日常生活还是照旧。

芬巩又一次在堂兄的教育下长成了一个英姿飒爽的少年，他依然喜欢弹那架在前世留在维林诺的竖琴，依旧喜欢在墨玉般的长发中编入金丝。虽然文法课一节不落，但那个曾经教导他骑马剑术的朋友却不在这儿。

他努力回忆过，找过，失落过，但最终他的乐观天性占了主导权。想见的总有一天能见到，自己的记忆也总有一天会恢复。父亲和弟妹都经历过这么一遭。不怕不怕。

只是特刚开始着急了，芬巩现在的年纪早已远超提里安任何一位重生恢复记忆的年龄。有次跟埃兰薇去维尔玛的时候，作为天生操心一辈子的二子，他还特地往罗瑞恩跑了一趟去咨询。

当然，得到的答复肯定是——等。

 

“堂伯，你在干啥呀？外面冷，快进来吧。”一个披着红色斗篷的男孩推开了小木屋的门。今天风神不知闹了什么脾气，图娜山上难得地刮起了大风。看坐在门口石墩子上的少年一动不动，男孩只好回到屋中去给他取了一件深蓝的斗篷。

 

不过这动静可惊动了楼上正在小憩的灰斗篷，他揉了揉男孩的黑发，接过他手中的斗篷道：“快上楼去，这么大的风你出去当是被吹走了。”

 

男孩不情愿地把斗篷递给他道：“二伯您可净会说笑。”

 

“那是，一向的。”说罢他便顶着风出去接他又已走神多时的堂弟，“来，Findo，我们先进去。外面冷。”

 

“啊，Kano哥有听见什么吗？今天的风在唱着歌呢。就像您的竖琴那样。”细细看去，少年的脸颊边似乎有些已经被风吹干的泪痕。

 

“Kano么……这可真是个遥远的称呼啊。”梅格洛尔将蓝色的斗篷仔细地替堂弟披上。

 

“还是要叫老师梅格洛尔吗？我感觉这样可真奇怪……下午再做个布丁吃吧。”

 

“你跟二叔简直是一个模子里刻出来的。天冷，我再去冲杯茶吧。还是你想喝点酒？”

 

“我现在应该还没到年纪吧，就喝茶好了。Tyelper他刚刚是不是来喊过我？”

 

“你听见了干嘛不理他？”

 

“唔……一下子没反应过来。我今晚回去再跟Atar和Amal说。”少年将蓝色的兜帽抓紧，免得被风给吹掉了，“Kano哥辛苦了。”

 

“恩，没事。”

 

——————————

 

【崩坏小剧场43】轨道交通5号线（上）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151220

“青石板，石板青，青石板上钉银钉。”稚嫩的童声唱着往昔的灯谜，伴随着手上的榔头一起一落，一根根纤细的银钉准确无误地将两片木板嵌合。

“Tyelper，你还在用长钉么？”在一旁打磨木板的梅格洛尔在休息的间隙忽然问道。

“是啊，二伯怎么突然问起这个？”男孩把方才又拿起的一根钉子丢回盒子，回身坐在还未封顶的屋檐上随意地晃着脚。

“父亲不是给了张图纸，要我们用抽芯铆钉么，那个好像会快很多，而且挺牢固的。”歌者拿起一旁的图纸又量了量一旁的木板，继续开工。

“没呀，”凯勒布理鹏显然不打算继续干，“爷爷他设计的那种完全是一次性的，我们以后要回去的，都要回去的……二伯您别想赖着，等Atar一出来肯定会把你拽回去的。”

“他有胆来，我等着。”

“二伯别任性。”凯勒布理鹏转身爬了回去，继续敲他的钉子。这钉子还是7000年前留下的，库茹芬出品，质量杠杠的。

“小鬼你说谁任性！”

“您，二伯。”

“我不帮你刨木板了，要弄自己弄。”梅格洛尔丢下只处理了一面的板，转身去拿自己的外套。

“二伯别啊，你看我现在连锯床都够不着。你这是虐待儿童。”男孩子急了。

“首先，这间带火炉的工坊是你自己要盖的。其次，我给你义务劳动，你这还是欺负老人家呢。”

“啊，不是，不是。唔……二伯最好了，二伯帮我。”小精灵挥舞着小榔头试图比划出他二伯究竟好成什么样了。

“一言既出驷马难追，我说……”某只话还没说完。

 

“两位辛苦啦。”前不久刚刚恢复了记忆的芬巩提着个竹篮子从后院绕了过来，“Amal让我带点吃的过来，忙了这么久肯定饿了吧。”

“哦也！阿纳阿姨最好了！！谢谢Findo哥~”凯勒布理鹏从房顶上一跃而下，梅格洛尔连句“当心，从梯子下”都没来得及喊出来，两只年纪加起来都没他零头的小鬼就已经在院子口吃起来了。

等梅格洛尔坐定，篮子里……好吧，还是不少点心呢。谢谢阿纳阿姨。不对，刚刚Tyelper喊了什么来着？“Tyelper，阿纳是你堂祖母，Findo是你堂伯，辈分喊错了。”

“不不，我现在是Atarinka。对吧，Findo哥。”

看着直点头的芬巩，梅格洛尔觉得是不是自己也该去重生一次，这活得久了真是思维跟不上他们年轻人了。

对了，话说之前还向二叔打听忽然空降家门口的Tyelper的事。好像是Atar打算接那个轨道交通的任务，先把重生条件最低的凯勒布理鹏给赶了出来。

条件是：答应费纳芬的任何请求。

好吧，诺多王室第二代没有坑哥属性，幺弟就让长兄按着中洲带回来的图纸来整了一套钢笔。【纳牟：这也太简单了吧！我还想玩玩来着】

后来，Tyelperinquar这个名字不仅保留了原先银拳的意思，而且还引申出了钢笔的含义，真是可喜可贺。

（客服瞎掰的，别信哦）

 

 

TBC

 

青石板儿石板青，青石板上挂明灯，若问明灯有多少，天下无人数得清

————————————

【崩坏小剧场49】轨道交通4号线（下）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151227

“呀，Tyelper，好久不见~”两个已经红发及腰的脑袋从门后探出，可能两个不同方向的小辫是区分他们的唯一方法了。

“六叔七叔好，要是我没记错的话，我们早上还见过。”已经长得跟门楣差不多高的凯勒布理鹏拎着桶白漆进了家门（准确来说是二梅的小木屋）。昔日的铸戒者束起了他乌黑的长发，穿了件异常普通的棕色的连裤工坊套装。

精灵不仅有锐利的目光，还有敏锐的嗅觉。闻到诡异味道的双子慌忙躲开，还有……

“什么鬼味道！Tyelperinquar你小鬼又弄了什么东西回来？快弄出去！”一只披着明显比自己大了许多的红睡衣的小团子，从楼梯上一格一格地挪了下来。都怪二哥把楼梯修得太高，自己一步都够不着台阶（没人抱的时候，只能自己爬_(:зゝ∠)_）。这话是挺有气势的，可惜说这话的声音充其量也就是个只见过了日月数载的小不点，说一个意气风发的青年是个小鬼，未免有些搞笑。因此，大家确实都笑了。

“笑什么笑啊？！再笑我真生气了！”肥嘟嘟的小脸蛋瞬间涨得通红，嗯，这或许是哥哥的特异功能呢_(:зゝ∠)_

“吵什么吵？哦，Tyelper回来啦。哦，伊尔贝蕾丝啊，这是什么味道，快拿出去。Tyelper你不会又拿着曼威大人给你的图纸整了什么奇怪的东西吧。”梅格洛尔从阁楼下来的时候明显地皱起了眉头。

“白漆啊。漆柱子用的，我弄了个样品出来，通得过就批量生产了。”凯勒布理鹏用还空着的左手抹了抹额头上的汗珠。

“肯定不过关，我们这里就不过关！”双胞胎捏着鼻子，一个劲儿地把侄子往门外推，“一股化工原料的味道。”

“雅凡娜看你把这糊地到处都是，大概会让纳牟再把你抓回……”家里最小的团子还在楼梯上艰难地挪动着，梅格洛尔快步下楼追上他，一把将小家伙抱了起来让他闭嘴。

“啊！！！不公平，安罗德要抱抱，安瑞斯也要。二哥抱我们。”

二哥今天也忙不过来呢。

侄子今天也在努力地修轨交呢。

还有几只今天也在摸鱼呢。

双胞胎们你们是不是该替侄子分摊一点呢←_←

 

 

【崩坏小剧场50】轨道交通6号线（上）

崩坏，OOC，记档20151229

 

“站住！”一个男孩扶着小木屋外围的篱笆扎冲着门前刚刚经过的金发精灵喊。虽然男孩像是要体现出一种威严的气势，可惜那过于幼稚的音色实在难以达到第一纪元的那种效果。

果然，金发精灵像是没听见似的，头也不回地往前走。

【下次还是绕点路走前门好了。怎么连他都出来了？梅格洛尔堂哥真的是要把他一家的兄弟都带一遍吗？】安格罗德一边想着一边加快了步伐。

“安格罗德你回来！听到没有！”小团子还不太会跑，披着宽大的衣袍好似在栅栏前面瞎扑棱。

可惜堂弟还是不理他，眼看着就要走进王城的后院了……好吧，还是没叫住他……

【其实我就想……我还是想……二哥说……不不，是我自己想……还是去道个歉比较好吧……哼，虽然还是挺不甘心的。】小团子一遍想着一边慢慢地挪了回去。

凯勒布理鹏昨天给小木屋又加盖了一层，还新添了个摇篮。没错，就是给爹用的！昨天他跟安罗德和安瑞斯玩得可欢了呢。

【哼，老五那个小鬼还睁不开眼睛。不是，为啥要给我件这么大的衣服啊？明明是上衣都可以当袍子穿了。】卡兰希尔还没思索完人生，就被刚刚在屋后晾完衣服的安瑞斯一把提起拎回了家，【好丢脸，明明我才是你哥！】

 

 

【崩坏小剧场53】轨道交通9号线（下）

OOC，崩坏，记档20160111

灰绿色的水泥柱藏在山石间隙，隐在密林丛中。蜿蜒的轨道宛若长蛇，攀援在山岗之上。

“到点了。”站台上那个高大的精灵转身对身后那个抱着厚重图纸的男孩说道，金色的轨道交通3号线从他们面前飞驰而过，吹乱了男孩的黑发，盖了他一脸。

“上车吧。”车停稳后，明显较为年长的精灵，按下了轨交车门上的按钮，在门扇轻启的同时，做了个请的手势。男孩子犹豫了一会儿，看看身后……头也不回地走了进……

“A……Atar！”一个比他大不了多少却长得极其相似的男孩冲了过来，他身后还跟着大大小小年龄各异的六个精灵，年龄最小的那个红发精灵还是一个蓝衣服的抱着跑来的。

“你们都给我回去！”已经走进轨交的小家伙抬起肉嘟嘟的手，指着站台边上的安全出口道，“全部回去！”

“爸爸，您忘了吗？Tyelper说这条线路还在调整，您这样太乱来了！”六子七子异口同声。

“Atar，您……”

“你们叽叽喳喳的烦不烦！我就去维尔玛接Nerda，干什么都聚到这儿？！搞得像要送我去曼督斯似的。这条线路我设计的，你们要质疑我的作品质量吗？！还有你芬国昐，我儿子来就算了，你来凑什么热闹！还有，快把我儿子放下！Nelyo，你都多大了还要你二叔抱！”

“兄长，轨交要开了。您还去不去啊，不去我回去了。”早已靠在车厢内一根金属杆上的金发精灵装作不耐烦道。

“费纳芬你怎么在这儿？！”万红从中唯一的一抹深蓝。

“咳咳……未成年精灵不得独自乘坐轨交，需要由监护人陪同。我记得这可是您定下的律法哟。”费纳芬摊手作无奈状。

“准确来说是我代二叔写的。”红发的小精灵显得一脸自豪。

“……所以，你们几个听好了。现在马上给我回去。我接到Nerda就回来。明白了吗？！”

“明白！”凯勒巩和卡兰希尔争着回答。

“明白了，就立刻从我眼前消失！”费诺话音刚落，轨交就传出了急促的提示音，白色的金属面徐徐合上，提示灯熄灭后，车厢相对于站台有了位移。

“Atar再见。”“Atar玩得开心！”“Atar记得回来！”“Atar拜~”

隔着轨交的门好似没听见他们话似的，费诺跳上了一旁比他高了一些的座椅，将手中厚厚一沓图纸整了整。费纳芬走到他对面的座位上坐下。有了快捷交通，到维尔玛也只需一眨眼的功夫，真是方便。

车厢在山峦间若隐若现，车轮与轨道间隙的颤音回荡在天际，似一曲歌谣，将这片广袤的大地连接在了一起。红色与蓝色的轨交也匆匆经过了站台，往新多瑞亚斯和澳阔隆迪驶去。

愿一切曾经失去的都已回到身边，愿天下万家今夜能够团圆。晚安，美丽的维林诺。

 

END（真的END了）


	13. 贝尔兰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宝钻背景的三五车，最好是满了18再看，虽然都是隐喻也没有很露骨的描写。那啥，我对不起这个礼拜的《植物志》。在不愿意透露姓名的小伙伴们的鼓励下，我用尽全部的脑洞写了这篇地图。  
> 一脚油门飚了出去，我自己都有点害怕。好孩子千万不要点全文，虽然前面看上去好些很正常的样子。  
> 我不是故意将蘑菇的大本营写成屁股的，人体骨骼也是刚刚百度来的。我知道某人现在很想剁了我，顶着卡兰的星芒之血躲蘑菇的孢子。包子知道自己功力不能跟大大比，但还是想悄悄地向钻圈第一篇AC地图肉致敬——火术哲学馆《血与骨的献祭》。

初秋之夜，伴随着雨后初歇的微凉。熬过了炎炎夏日的小飞蛾扑楞着翅膀，绕着书桌上靠近窗口的烛光做圆周运动。烛台中的白蜡，只剩下最底部的一小截。火苗颤颤巍巍地用尽生命的最后一点能量，为这间不大不小的卧房照明。

库路芬早些时候完成了分内工作，换上颜色有些像山楂果的红色睡袍，仅在腰间系了个不紧不松的活结。他赤脚踩在卡兰希尔去年送来的手工编织毯上，端着杯刚刚泡开大叶冬青，半倚在桌边，看着凯勒巩为地图右下角的托尔嘉兰做上最后一个注释。瓷杯里浅浅的绿色蔓延开来，融入滚烫的白水之中。宛如阿都兰特河中游的那点标记，绿色的墨水在蓝色河道的中央扩散开来，将它周围一圈染成了青色。

那是贝尔兰最和平的百年，荣耀之战刚过不久，梅斯罗斯就催促着哥俩尽快把原先的地图补全。时间紧迫，贝尔兰可不是什么风景宜人的度假胜地，一份优秀的地图甚至可以成为制敌设防的关键。

“明天给辛姆凛递份急件交差。”

“没错，并且还要额外附上一封投诉信。二哥的字简直飘逸得像被阿格隆隘口的狂风扫过一样，害我认了好半天。”凯勒巩把笔从洗笔筒里取出，挂在架子上晾干。

“那可是艺术。”

“可我追求实在，你什么时候也开始帮梅格洛尔说话了？”凯勒巩整理了一大叠造型各异的原稿、一大张修订稿、三份详注稿和一沓精简誊写的地图，匆匆收在一管木质的画筒里。

“我只站在我认为是对的一边罢了。”

“你总爱说些令我觉得分外不爽的话。”凯勒巩一把夺过那描着属于他们父亲、属于他们家族那金色八芒星的瓷杯，砰地一声砸在桌板上。满溢的滚水，晃荡着从杯口溅出，洒在凯勒巩左手手背上，疼痛令他略微咧了下嘴。

“我了解你。”库路芬骨节分明的修长手指攀上了凯勒巩白皙的脖颈。

“了解我？哦——闭嘴吧，我的好弟弟，也许你不一会儿就该打算收回此言了。我会让你安静地哭成贝烈盖尔的，说到，做到。”凯勒巩话音刚落，就反掐住五弟的手腕，一把将他摔到书桌后的床上。后者完全没来得及还手，床架磕得他的小腿肚生疼。

库路芬刚想支起身，就被三哥摁着双肩压回床上。这两天天气不太好，冰冰凉的枕头间，满是潮湿阴雨的味道。

“一激将就会发火，还真符合你的脾气。”

感到自己再次中了弟弟的圈套，凯勒巩更是恼火。他一把抽掉了那根碍眼的金色腰带，掀起了用金线绣满暗纹的山楂红绸布长袍。他想象着未来地图志定稿的模样，要用最好的红色绸子包裹硬质的封面，用金线绣上别致的花纹，翻开封面和空白的扉页，贝尔兰与北境的总图一览无余。

欧西瑞安德的七河宛如绸袍堆叠出的道道衣折，引他左手指尖滑过那装裱线下，好似白雪覆盖的埃瑞德路因山脉。盖理安是那衣襟的边缘，浅色的踩边从下摆一路延伸向南，消失在鸦羽色、茂密阴暗的陶尔-伊姆-都因那斯的森林间。

他右手的拇指拂过宁布瑞希尔的桦树林，树皮上灰眼睛仿佛要将它拖进另一个深渊之中。他低头亲吻巴拉尔湾冰冷的海水，秋风中微凉的海风也在爱抚下变得温热起来。大海的潮汐是海洋的呼吸声，带着苦涩的味道拍打在白色的沙滩上。西瑞安河口的芦苇荡，仿佛加热成半流质的乳酪融化在口腔中。他轻咬塔萨瑞南的谷地，舔过低垂的柳枝。布砾松、能宁、金格漓斯、纳洛格、泰格林、瑁都因河淌满的衣折，被他哗啦一下从图纸上撕去，东西走向的安德拉姆横在眼前。

就在此时，蜡炬终成灰烬。火焰烧完了最后的一点烛芯，回光返照地亮了下，随即熄灭了。无光的时候，更能令人浮想联翩。

陶尔-恩-法洛斯和拉姆达尔，那是胛骨肩峰的突起，纳国斯隆德的洞穴是锁骨与肱骨连接处的凹陷。库路芬佩戴的坠子，在黑暗里闪烁着艾林微奥的光景。他揉搓着广阔东贝尔兰上阿蒙埃瑞布的突起，反复吮吸着阿蒙如兹山巅色瑞刚的红缨，牙印暂使肌肤褪去了血色，留下了艾格洛斯洁白的绽放地。

美丽安的环带阻挠着他得到更多有关多瑞亚斯的信息，布瑞希尔、尼尔多瑞斯和瑞吉安森林在版图上依旧留着大片的空白。阿洛斯河划过了一个优美的弧度，像是胸骨之间的凹陷。该死的丁巴尔、南顿埚塞布和多尔迪能，腹腔上方，胸骨未能遮蔽的三角形区域。他年幼练习时，不慎被对手击中此处，难以忘却的恶心和疼痛像埃斯加尔都因的黯溪般，爬满了翳影笼罩之地。

多松尼安的高地是他跟冶炼房过了一辈子的弟弟，挥动着铸锤打出来的腹肌。埃瑞德威斯林和辛姆凛至瑞利尔一段，是他精致而优雅的胯线。他在西瑞安河谷与阿格隆隘口处，狠狠掐了一把，对方果不其然发出了一声轻微的呜咽。

他附身压制了桑戈洛锥姆至高的那座峰尖，峰底的熔炉还在不断装填着燃料，火山蓄势待发，滚烫山体好似随时都会喷吐出岩浆。山后的安格班有着更深更广的地穴和矿洞，隧道有着粗糙而灼热的岩壁，粘稠的液体使得本就闷热的洞内，温度又上升了几许。

“你里面热得就差可以熔铁铸剑了。”凯勒巩趴在库路芬耳畔轻笑道。

“你这显然是八百年没进过锻造间，从而产生的错觉。”年轻的那位喘着气回敬道。


	14. 星夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三五AU小短篇。感谢二一大大授权拖延症的梗，原梗地址：<http://gongeryi.lofter.com/post/1d323316_d134cd4>

 

 

 

> 致我的血亲，
> 
> 我明白，信的开篇通常都需要一个模式化的嘘寒问暖，但我怕忙碌的你们会将我的长信弃之不顾，所以让我们开门见山地说吧。
> 
> 拆你丫流水线的Turko和Kurvo，你俩到底死哪儿去了？五弟，你家娃就差把哈烈丝送我的宝贝电脑给拆了，赶紧死回来把他给我接走！
> 
> 顺便，我知道你俩还在休假期，没事儿就别发邮件。但我的忍耐力也是有限度的！
> 
> 别以为你四哥我好欺负，你们再不回来我就把你娃卖了！反正到时候他还会乐得帮我数钱。
> 
> 祝你们有个阴云密布的一天。
> 
> 你的兄弟，
> 
> 卡兰希尔

 

* * *

库茹芬向面前吃着披萨状三明治配炸薯条的凯勒巩摇摇手机，后者瞟了一眼，就挥挥手让他赶紧拿开。库茹芬用叉子戳起一根薯条，只在薯条一头蘸了一点点番茄酱，瞅着三哥纸盘子里的薯条军都快在色瑞赫沼泽里游泳了。

“你不觉得蘸这么多很咸吗？”

“哦，你不觉得蘸这么点很淡吗？”凯勒巩停下刀叉，抬头白了老弟一眼，继续埋头猛吃。

这个餐馆开在一个叫哈里森的小镇上，主食除了披萨，就是披萨状三明治。酒水到不少，不过今晚他俩还要轮流开车，就谁都没喝。要说这个小镇有到底有多大，凯勒巩曾这么形容：我刚看到了这镇子的第一幢房子，一脚油门下去，TM就已经开出去了。

到了傍晚一镇子闲着的人刚好就坐了两大桌，在一旁猛碰酒杯，大声嬉笑打骂。于是，凯勒巩也很高兴地将大哥二哥盯出来的餐桌礼仪全部丢家里了。看着凯勒巩的嘴角还蘸着芝士酱和番茄酱，库茹芬内心忍不住吐槽了句，继续吃他的那份薯条。

 

要说这个小镇为啥会叫哈里森……也不过就是因为它建在一个叫哈里森沼地的狭长大湖边。丝毫没有新意的名字，还不如南边的埃米达、芬伍德和克拉基亚呢。要是不在意这湖在地图上的样子，在临时搭建的码头上，看着远处连绵的群山，披着一层紫红色的晚霞，还真像晚霞湖的样子。

“你怎么可能知道晚霞湖长什么样？”凯勒巩嗤之以鼻。

“哦，我儿子说的。”

“说出来跟看到的怎么可能一样。”年长的继续表示不跟你们这些宝宝一般见识。

“那是你……”库茹芬想了想又补充道，“我们明天早上回去。”

“哈？难不成你还真怕四弟把你儿子卖了？哈哈哈，信不信你给他十个胆他都不敢。”

“我信。”

“行吧，那今晚你得听我的。”凯勒巩挑挑眉毛，被库茹芬狠狠地拍了头。

“十点前到旅店收拾行李。”

“行行，库茹芬少爷饶命。”

这时，一架喷气机在天空正中央飞过，留下了两道细细的尾迹。映着还留恋在湖面上的晚霞，看起来真有种星辰陨落的感觉啊。

 

“我就知道你的保证就跟天边的浮云一样。”库茹芬看着车载电子显示屏上的“21:57”越发闹心。

“哈哈，我都说了‘今晚听我的’。”

“我可没答应！还有，你是不是开错方向了？”谷歌地图在一次次无奈修正路线后，继续无奈地为这位使用者服务。

“方向盘在我手上，你管我。”

“我来开！”

“不不，你坐好，乖。我们一会儿就到。”

 

沿途一盏路灯也没有，用来提示路况的只有各种被汽车远光灯照得亮瞎眼的指示牌和钉在杆子上的反光塑料片。渐渐地，周围于黑夜中显得阴暗恐怖的森林在道路两旁迅速褪去，他们终于回到了绵延千万里的丘陵地带——一望无尽的大麦田。准确地说是一望无尽的，被收割了的大麦田，不过大半夜看起来也没什么差。凯勒巩看准了边上的一条岔道，一个急转就开了进去。他熟练地停稳了车，拍拍弟弟的肩膀：“来，我们到了！”

库茹芬纵是心有万千不情愿，最后还是被拖了下来。麦田带着阿纳的芳香扑鼻而来，周围很干燥，也包括脚下只剩一小节的麦秆。内陆的夜半甚是寒冷，完全不像是早上快40多度的地方。等汽车的电子设备灯全部熄灭后，他俩就真的隐没在黑夜之中了。他们在丘陵的一片低地上，北边的山头有一些淡淡的白光，南边的山头也有一些。东边和西边因为没有小镇和小城市，山仿佛跟天都成了一体。除了星光，漫天的星光。绝不是城市灯火明灭闪耀下的那种，可以抬头数星星的样子，那真的是一望无际的星海！在这个无月的夜晚，提理安不知是还没记得爬起来，还是已经早早收工下了班。光污染可视为0的麦田里，星辰毫不吝啬地散发着银色的光芒。

“为什么带我来这里？”

Turko他明明知道，这样的繁星，会让他们都想起那场战役。

“因为美啊，你不觉得吗？”

纵使世界变得弯曲，所有人都相信阿瑞恩第二天依然会驾驶着太阳船在东方升起，但这永夜的群星他们无法忘记。

“星辰的子民。”库茹芬说。

天边的一条暗色尘埃云衬着高密度的星群显得格外清晰。大哥说，这个叫银河。二哥说，这只不过是笔直航道在我们头顶上的倒影，Nelyo竟然抛弃了他们的过去，转而相信宇宙大爆炸理论了。

次生子女们还给河岸两颗最亮的星辰起了很多名字，天鹰座α与天琴座α，河鼓二与织女一……这么想来，会不会是西方那些高高在上、做事拖拉的神明，突然哪天克服了拖延症，在笔直航道的两边竖了两座灯塔，怕那些在河对岸迷路的精灵们找不到回家的路？

“那些维拉还巴不得我们不回去呢，这里多自由。”

 

星夜下，凯勒巩的吐息声在库茹芬耳边变得急促，暖暖的湿气令后者耳后的敏感点带着全身的神经都兴奋起来。

“喂！”

凯勒巩一把将他推到在引擎盖上：“这里不会有人。”

租来的两箱丰田就是这个好，挡风玻璃是斜的，引擎盖也特别宽敞。

“我都买了明天一早的机票了！”库茹芬坐在引擎盖上，一边嫌弃着脏，一边踹凯勒巩。

“结束就回去拿东西去机场。”

“绝对会在这里睡着的！”

“那就设个闹钟。”

结果库茹芬还没来得及掏口袋里的手机，就被凯勒巩吻倒在挡风玻璃上。

“你这么急个鬼啊！”库茹芬后脑勺跟玻璃窗来了个急速亲密接触，发出了一声闷响。他一把推开凯勒巩，大骂了句。

“等回去了，你带着凯勒布理鹏再远走高飞一整年，就做不成了。”后者用很无辜的语气，把头埋在库茹芬颈窝里。他的头发里满是自然旷野的味道，库茹芬忍不住想。

“那也可以等回旅店……”

“我等不及了，没法专心开车。”

“那我开！”

“我会用各种方法让你没法专心开车的！”

凯勒巩不等库茹芬再回答些什么，再次吻了下去，修长的手指没入库茹芬漆黑的长发，垫在他后脑勺与玻璃板之间。

这次，库茹芬回应了那个蛮不讲理的哥哥。他单手解开了对方和自己的衬衣纽扣和裤带，剩下的就交给凯勒巩做好了，懒人自有懒人的办法。

黛色的天幕上星辰闪烁，北斗依然如镰刀一般斜挂在天上。它们依然唱着亘古不变的颂歌，赞美着群星的母亲，在这个无人再提及那段传说的时代，在这片满是次生儿女的大地上。 

 


	15. 山雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三五AU小短篇，有摩托车。

“看好了，再往前就是冬天会大雪封路的地方了，到时候你想看也看不了。”凯勒巩流畅地往上挂着档位，一脚油门下去，发动机的轰鸣声便在树林间回响。

“别搞错了，是你在新年接了个活，所以我才委曲求全地把年休假换到这个大夏天。”库茹芬在副驾驶座上边看风景边回嘴。

“四弟说你再蹲在电脑前，就要变成老爸的茜尔玛丽了。”凯勒巩哈哈大笑着。他故意把窗开得很大，他桀骜不驯的金色头发，在狂风中宛若群魔乱舞。那豪迈的笑声便和风声、玻璃震颤声和引擎声，一起留在了那条不宽不窄的山路上。

“哼。”库茹芬撇撇嘴不再理睬他。

正午的天气很晴朗，碧蓝色的天像那硫酸铜溶液一般纯净，但颜色还要深些许。天上团着大大小小的浓云，颜色洁白、质地厚实，向着太阳的一面好似高光抹过了头，背着太阳的部分竟像是沾了些灰色水泥粉末似的。远处绵延万里的Wasatch山脉在强光照射下，像是饱和度调过头ps在背景板上的图片。确实，比起乌烟瘴气的大城市里，这儿的空气简直干净得过了头。含氧量极高的气体令人身心舒畅，可料峭的山风一股脑儿地涌进大开的车窗，噼里啪啦地打在脸上，还真有点儿享受不来。

“山间天气多变，可不是总这么好的。”他们的目的地还在更远的地方，凯勒巩在换挡间隙，指着前面一大朵白云说。

库茹芬点点头，表示了解。在颠簸的路上跑了这么久，还不用自己开车，简直就像催眠一样。这会儿他又有些睡意，还一晃把路边的Lambs峡谷的指示牌，看成了Lembas峡谷。凯勒巩抱怨这个被灰色森林化的弟弟白白浪费了沿途的美景。

“哦，难不成是昨晚太兴奋没睡好？”凯勒巩故意拖长了尾音。

“我睡得很好。滚！”库茹芬继续抱臂闭目养神。

结果一觉醒来时，车早已开进了Uinta-Wasatch-Cache国家公园。是的，这N长的名字，到最后库茹芬也只对最后那个单词比较感兴趣。这里头……真TM冷，早知道该带件什么长袖来的……可能现在来件羽绒服穿身上都不是问题。可夏天，什么鬼，平均气温都在30度以上，谁出门不是短袖中裤啊。回头看看凯勒巩，他好像完全没感觉到冷似的。啊，这就是常年都跑在外面浪浪浪的人，灵活的上班时间还真让人羡慕。

“哟，终于醒了啊。喏，你往右看，那个是我们一会儿要经过的镜湖。”

“嗯……有点像四哥家后院的赫列沃恩啊。”

“噫，他那个最多叫黑水潭。”

“呵。”

路上没什么车，凯勒巩那辆越野性能极佳的车又丝毫不吝惜自己的马力，150公路两旁的颤杨和松树刷啦啦地往后跑。不一会儿，他们开到了半山腰，下面是一望无际的林海。没有阔叶林的浓绿，也没有针叶林的细密。许多年前的一场虫害，令山谷下大批的松林葬送了性命。蓝色的天、白色的云、红岩黄土的山，山谷下是死寂的灰色。幸存者躲在同伴们千年不倒、万年不朽的遗骸间，努力在山谷中点燃一簇绿色的火焰。

越往山里开，天上的云肆意铺展得更开，低压压的像是从这个山头横跨到了另一座山。正在此时，雨点突然从空中砸下，在前挡风玻璃上开出了无数小花。刮雨器立即开始工作，把那些沿路不幸牺牲在玻璃上的小虫们，撵成了一道道黑白的条纹。凯勒巩一个急转，把车开到了路旁一个休息点里。其实那也不过就是条碎石泥路，打了几个弯进去，停在一块人为开出来的空地上。驾驶员很流畅地归了P档、拉了手刹、放掉踏板、关发动机、解开安全带。

“你干嘛？”

“雨太大，我们先躲会儿。”

“山雨都是区域雨，你再往前开点就是晴天了。”库茹芬内心吐槽这点雨连不常开山路的自己都过得去。

“把安全带弄掉。”

“为何要听你的？我就喜欢绑着。”

“哦，这样啊。”凯勒巩露出了他标志性的微笑。

话音刚落，后者还没来得及回嘴，就被另一双炽热的唇堵上了嘴。凯勒巩一个翻身便撑在他上方，用舌尖舔过那冰凉的唇，撬开他闭合的牙齿，探寻他口腔深处的构造。库茹芬也懒得跟他对峙，抬手将对方一把按了下来，用力地吻了回去。唾液从他的嘴角划落，在脸颊上留下了一道水痕。

窗外的雨盖过了紊乱的喘息声，在车窗玻璃挂上了一层剔透的水幕。年长者支起身，将身下两只想钳制他的、不安分的手压在了窗玻璃上，腾出一只手来去解安全带，按下金属片放倒椅背，再去掀弟弟那件红色的T恤。

“你就不怕被人看到！”奈何力量与位置都不占优势，库茹芬便开启了语言攻击模式，可惜他三哥的脸皮一向是最厚的，因而也基本没什么攻效。

“贴了膜的单向玻璃，不怕。”凯勒巩游刃有余地的继续在弟弟身上攻城略地。

“滚，这也看得见的，快松手！”

“这里没多少人，别怕，乖。”他还有闲情逸致把库茹芬的黑长直打了个卷儿。

“别拿你哄胡安的瞎话来打发我！”

“哦，无聊的情话你也听得够多了，我们直接干完正事就继续赶路。”

“那得等到太阳下山！”

“这确实是个好主意。”他把红色的T恤脱到库茹芬的手腕处，打了一个很紧的结，附下身继续了刚才意犹未尽的吻。


	16. 费诺灯使用说明

产品特点：

本产品采用高科技双圣树光伏供能

超长寿命，与阿尔达齐寿

强弱光可根据外界明暗自动调节，也可手动调节

灯罩由强化玻璃和钢铁雕花制成，耐火抗摔防水

使用说明

充能时，请讲费诺灯放置在双圣树可照耀的位置，支持一边使用一边充能，记得拎回来就好

开关在灯罩底部，触控模式。碰一下开，再碰一下关，长按可手动调节灯的亮度。

能量充足时，在光芒无法触及之所，可持续工作半个双树年

注意事项

由于双圣树被毁，供能来源可能在今后的万年中都来源于阿纳和伊熙尔，能量源可能不如先前那样强大

由于灯的创始人也是唯一会修此类灯的精灵已常驻曼督斯，万一您不幸将此灯用坏【虽然这几率比灯创始人重生的几率还低】，建议您可以将的灯留在家中当古董摆设，来日方长，如需要备用光源的，可向奥力大人购买新一代阿纳支持日光节能灯

 

鸣谢参与说明编写的纳牟大人和奥力大人

First Age 1，客服书于等待大殿【我瞎掰的_(:зゝ∠)_】


End file.
